Remnants unexpected maidens
by axios
Summary: When your plan to escape the traveler's guardians goes horribly wrong, waking up on a strange world filled with humans and within the bodies of young human girls is not something they were prepared for, and going to a school to train huntsmen. Even less so, Atheon, Crota, Skolas, Oryx, Akisis and Ghual should have planned their escape better. Let the hilarity ensue. New cover art
1. Chapter 1

Atheon really could have planned this out better...

Escaping the six things that could not be simulated had been rather easy, well thought out however it had not been. Sure sending its mind into the time stream had seemed like such a good idea to begin with, escape and start again remain connected to the full Vex collective. This plan however had back fired in the most spectacular fashion imaginable.

Atheon, instead of finding itself on the Centaur Nessus in a new body, was instead standing in the middle of a forest of rich green leaved trees, with the light of the mid morning sun beating down from above, not an unappealing place to find itself all things considered. What had been unexpected however was finding itself in the body of a petite human girl. Well Atheon theorised it was now a girl, based on previous observations, long flowing silvery loose hair that spilled far down her back ending just below her thigh.

The thin black one piece swimsuit cluing to her new form tightly highlighted by the glass like radiolarian armour sheets that covered her slender legs ending in a set of heels, bending down Atheon picked up the torch hammer she commonly used. Standing tall she threw her gaze around as an abrupt rustling caught her attention from behind, rising up to her full height Atheon turned around Torch Hammer held in her right hand thumbing the trigger gently.

Out of the trees burst several large black shapes with deep glowing red eyes behind white bone masked faces, they were clearly part of the local ecosystem predators if Atheon had to guess. Slowly the pack of Beowolfs began to circle Atheon, snarling as black saliva dripped from their open mouths, observing and waiting for her to act inside their simplistic minds they had marked her as a weak human. Quite a stupid mistake even for the Grimm.

Rolling her eyes, something else she'd have to get used to dual vision as opposed to a singular eye. Lowering the Torch Hammer Atheon waited for the Grimm to act, seeing as they were not worth the waist of void energy. Seeing their prey with lowered arms the pack of Beowolfs lunged for her roaring in anticipation of the kill, glancing around with a board look across her youthful features Atheon sighed raising the heel of her right foot off the ground.

Slamming her foot back down onto the ground Atheon unleashed a violent shockwave of temporal energy shattering the Beowolfs instantly, ashen clouds starting to drift before the first Grimm corpse had it the ground. Looking around Atheon closed her eyes as the odd head piece consisting of a large diamond like crystal with two antenna either side with smaller matching crystals began to glow, moving her head from left to right Atheon stopped her head now facing east, a single nod Atheon slowly began to walk in that general direction, no clear motive in mind something from the time nexus telling her that was to correct direction to travel.

Professor Ozpin stood atop the cliff overlooking the gently flicking threw the various camera feeds of the potential applicants this year, only half listening to what Glynda was saying about each student pairing. As he flicked the camera feed to the view of an area of the Emerald forest that should have been empty Ozpin arched an eye brow seeing a slender silver haired girl in no uncertain terms decimate a pack of no less than eight Beowolfs with the single stamp of a heeled foot onto the ground.

"Glynda?" Ozpin asked earning a huff from his female counterpart "who is the young lady on Camera feed fifty-six?"

"There shouldn't be anyone over there professor." Glynda huffed a little annoyed by his causal dismissal of her questioning and comments flicking threw the camera feeds her eyes widening as she spots the girl in question "Not someone who was in on the roster Professor, likely someone who got lost. Should I contact a second year team to retrieve her?"

Thinking briefly for a second Ozpin pondered Glynda's offer, if what Glynda had offered was true then she'd have appeared on the cameras further out yet she'd just shown up on camera fifty-six. "That won't be necessary Glynda, I feel our new first years will be more than enough she is close to them after all."

Shooting Ozpin a cold glare for his lax attitude Glynda strode up next to him "Sir Need I remind you they are in the middle of their entrance exam, such a thing would surely put them at much greater risk."

"It would only be a risk if the young lady was not combat capable Glynda." Ozpin paused taking a sip form his steaming mug of coffee.

With a resigned sigh Glynda nodded once accepting Ozpin's reasoning. "If you are sure Professor, but I am still having team CVFY ready just in case."

Turning on her heel Glynda stormed off leaving Ozpin alone to continue monitoring the students, with a soft chuckle at her actions Ozpin turned back to his scroll bringing up the feed of the silver haired girl again watching as she neared the clearing the rest of the first years had gathered in.

Snapping the branch blocking her path Atheon slowly stepped into a large clearing filled with ancient ruins of what she judged to be a temple of some description, watching with only the mildest of interest as a red cloaked child shot forth from the group clustered around the ruins towards a giant black scorpion that had just back handed a girl in stylish bronze armour away. Tilting her head Atheon watched the child fail to damage the scorpion and if anything merely irritate it.

Slowly the girl began to back up the large scythe in her hands shifting and compacting itself down as she holstered it on her back as she broke into a sprint back towards the gathered group, causing the scorpion to give chase. Slowly events began to unfold before her as a large flying bird, in a move that could only be described as illogical, launched a series of large feathers ground side pinning the cloak of the young girl in place allowing the scorpion to close the distance.

Two creatures of different origin working in tandem, to Atheon this was a major shock perhaps there was some evolutionary link between the two creatures but that was a line of investigation for another day. Now however Atheon had to figure out the best course of action to get off this world and rejoin the Vex of Sol Primeval, one option was to simply slaughter everything in front of her but the time that would take and with this new organic body the risks and limitations left this as an undesirable option. Well option B at any rate.

A much more beneficial if degrading option would be not only seek the aid of these clearly humans but offer it in return, and there was no better moment then now. Thrusting her left hand up towards the Death Stalker class Grimm, Atheon held the open palm outwards it before closing it into a tight fist, a Detainment bubble ripping its way into existence around the Death Stalker slowing its entire body down to a crawl. Now just to deal with the bird, priming the Torch Hammer Atheon slowly stepped out from the tree line tracking its movements, sighting her target Atheon fired streams of void energy rocketing towards the giant bird.

"You are so childish!"

Those four words from her partner echoed inside Ruby's head as she slowly opened her eyes and was shocked to find that she had not been run threw by the Death stalkers stinger, instead she was shocked to see the stinger and the entire Grimm trapped behind a red and blue flickering barrier that encircled its entire form.

"Weiss...?" She asked hesitantly looking from the entrapped Death Stalker than to her partner standing next to her.

Cutting Ruby off Weiss continued to speak her icy glare never breaking. " _And_ dim-witted, _and_ hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit... _difficult_... but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if _you_ quit trying to show off, I'll be... _nicer_."

Pouting Ruby slowly rose to her feet. "I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this.

"You're fine." Weiss responded and started to walk away back towards the ruins.

Breathing a sigh of relief Ruby clasps her hands to steady herself before opening them again and smiling. "Thanks for saving me Weiss!"

Stopping dead in her tracks Weiss slowly turns around confusion etched on her face. "That wasn't me."

"Then who was it?" Ruby asked before being scooped in a bone crushing hug causing the poor girl to gasp in surprise.

"I'm so happy you're okay!" Her older sister Yang exclaimed again hugging Ruby close to her chest in a tight hug. After several long minutes Ruby eventually managed to escape Yang's grip.

Shaking her head at the sight of the two sisters Weiss coughed once getting their attention. "Probably her from the looks of it."

Following her finger Both ruby and Yang took in the sight of a tall slender girl standing close to the tree line her right arm stretched out holding what could only be described as a rifle out firing off shots towards the circling Nevermore.

Standing there shocked at the sight Ruby was astounded, she'd not seen this girl at any point during the induction the night nor when they started the trail at the launch platforms, this strange girl had saved her and was now busy dealing or at least attempting to shoot down the Nevermore. Though these thoughts were not at the top of Ruby's mind, she was more focused on the strange weapon she was wielding it stretched far up her lower arm and with each shot it fire the weapon parts would shift and glow. Ruby had to know what type of Dust shells it used and what its alternate mode was.

Ruby however was broken from her thoughts by the enraged screech of the Death Stalker as it slammed its bulk into the barrier containing it, with a sputter of computerised noise the barrier failed and fazed from existence. Now free the Death Stalker reared up hurling its glance across the area sighting the group off near the ruins, Ruby her sister and Weiss close by before finally settling its gaze upon Atheon. Screaming in Incandescent rage the Death Stalker bull rushed towards its target, body lower its claws curled close ready to lash out and stinger primed for the killing blow.

"Look out!" Ruby yelled trying to warn the girl whose entire attention was focused upon the Nevermore. Watching with mounting horror as the Death Stalker closed the gap with its Target Ruby was unprepared for what happened.

With preternatural swiftness Atheon spun on her heel and slammed her right foot down hard into the ground, the shockwave generated from the impact launching the Death Stalker back into the tree line. The Death Stalker currently no longer a threat Atheon turned back to face the Nevermore, only to find it had moved back out of her Torch Hammers weapon range.

Stepping away from the forests edge Atheon soon found herself stopped by the sudden appearance of a small girl standing directly in front of her, the girl barely reached were Atheon 's chest. Looking down at the girl Atheon instinctively took a step back the expression on this girls face did not fill Atheon with anything close to understanding.

Beaming up at Atheon with large eyes and a wide grin Ruby was giving off the image of sometime star struck. Glancing around Atheon noticed almost everyone in the clearing were unlike Ruby wearing expressions of intrigue over her, all apart from Yang who form what Atheon could guess had 'face palmed' at Ruby's actions.

"That was awesome!" Ruby squeal in excitement, causing Atheon to take another step back the smaller girls excitement getting the better of her. "You were all like pew pew pew at the Nevermore, I mean your weapon is amazing! And then when the Death Stalker charged you, you just sent it flying with a single kick!" With each word Ruby mimed the action Atheon had taken, "What type of dust does it use to shoot those energy blasts? What's its alternate form?" On and one Ruby went with rambling questions about the Torch Hammer before abruptly stopping and looking rather sheepish. "I'm Ruby Rose and thanks for saving me."

Blinking to clear her mind form the influx of questions Atheon kept her face neutral, every question Ruby had just asked was irrelevant to the current situation. Taking a deep breath Atheon kept her gaze solidly on Ruby causing the young girl to squirm.

"You will cease with your innate ramblings." Stopping Atheon was mildly surprised that her voice was not only soft and angelic in quality but that she was speaking in something beside Vex Binary. "Your questions touch upon strands of information you could not grasp, nor comprehend. The conflux of time is not something you can underst..."

"Um Guys?" The blonde haired Jaune interrupted loud enough for everyone to hear. "That thing's circling back! What are we gonna do?" His hand gesturing towards the Nevermore, while at the same time the screech of a Death Stalker echoes from the forest.

Looking down at the relics Weiss rolled her eyes, "Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us."

Turning to look at the relics sitting on the plinths the students of beacon come to the same realisation, Atheon however stares blankly unable to grasp the significance of the chess pieces sitting on pedestals.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artefact and make it back to the cliffs." Ruby reasons shooting Weiss and large toothy grin, "There is no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live?" Jaune briefly rubs his chin before nodding and smiling "That's an idea I can get behind!"

Standing off to the side Atheon watched as the various student pairs grabbed artefacts before moving off, They were acting smart complete the objective and disengage such a rare sight.

"Aren't you going to grab one?" Yang asked having walked up behind Atheon, while she was busy watching everyone else claim an artefact, and slap her playfully on the back causing Atheon to stumble forward slightly.

Turning to glare at Yang, Atheon stood tall and shook her head. "They are insignificant trinkets with no connection to the paradoxical nature of existence, or the interwoven flow of time."

"So that's a no then?" Yang asked confused by Atheon's answer.

"That is a no." Atheon sighed.

With a shrug Yang moved off to follow the rest as they made their way back towards the cliff. Atheon rubber her eyes, this was going to be more Vexing and wasteful of her mind and time then dealing with anyone or thing that had dared set foot in her vault before. Slowly Atheon made to follow the larger group not out of concern for them or herself but more of hopefully finding a way off this planet.

Atheon Times Conflux really should have thought her plan to use this children for information better...


	2. Chapter 2

Moving through the forest towards another clearing Atheon had come to the conclusion that a vast majority of these children were irritating, more specifically the red-cloaked girl Ruby had spent the better part of their time moving back towards the cliff spouting wild theories about how her weapons functioned. Atheon had not bothered to confirm nor deny any of Ruby's theories about her weaponry and was instead gaining some very useful facts from what Ruby was saying.

The main thing that stuck out to Atheon was that the source of the Vex's greatest frustration wasn't present here, namely, this world lacked the Light and in its place, the people naturally generated their abilities from their souls. To Atheon this concept seemed just as irritating and lacked any viability to be simulated just like the Light, but it did offer her an easy way to justify how she'd saved Ruby.

"Your reverent quest for knowledge is an irritant." Atheon shot Ruby a neutral look causing the smaller girl to shrink under her gaze. "Refrain from further lines of inquiry into the potentiality of the intrinsic capabilities of my armaments and psychical form."

Ruby gave Atheon a confused stare scratching the side of her head, she was not alone in her confusion as most of the others had been ease dropping on the very one-sided convocation. "Whaa?"

"Please stop asking about the Torch Hammer," Atheon sighed gesturing to her weapon, "And my semblance, it is annoying."

"Oooooh," Ruby nodded in understanding before looking sheepish. "Sorry, it's just your weapon is such a masterpiece! I just really want to know about it, it'll help me get to know you better!" Ruby exclaimed excitedly becoming more animated as she spoke.

"You seek to base your understanding of my analytical and synaptic processes based on knowledge of my primary offensive and defensive capabilities?" Atheon continued to stare at Ruby, the neutral expression on her face never changing nor her tone from the monotone pitch she had kept since the first time she'd spoken.

"Um yes?" Ruby glanced away unsure of her answer, the way Atheon was speaking was confusing and hard to understand.

"You have a unique method of speaking don't you?" Blake voiced casting Atheon a sidelong glance, wondering if the elaborate crown she wore was hiding something much like her bow. "You never told us your name either." 

"The linguistics that I choose to vocalize with are no less unique then those you have opted to use." Atheon glanced back over her shoulder as they entered another clearing filled with a the topple remains of an ancient temple, large granite pillars and blocks littered the area leading to a bridge of matching stone that crossed a large ravine and connected to a high spire. Tracking the Nevermore as it tailed them from behind, Atheon gestured around to the fallen pillars and granite slabs. "The prenomen that I am designated with is of no relevance currently. I do recommend you seek sufficient vestige to shroud yourselves, the number of bestial assailants shall be increasing by a factor of three."

Looking around and being met with nothing but blank and confused expressions Atheon rubbed the bridge of her nose, how could they not understand the simplest of instructions, would everything she said require oversimplification for them. "Find cover more Grimm are coming."

Finally understanding what Atheon meant the group dispersed moving between the rubble around the clearing, concealing themselves as the Nevermore circled around and perched itself atop a high column before letting out a series of caws. Almost as if in response to the caws a second Nevermore, slightly larger than the one cawing landed perching itself on another high column.

"Well, that's great!" Yang huffed annoyed her eyes flicking between to the two Nevermores, "Now there are two of them!"

With a rustling from behind them, several trees were uprooted and hurled across the area as the same Death Stalker Atheon had briefly incapacitated angrily snapped its pincers swinging its stinger around almost glaring at the group.

"Aw man," Jaune groaned in frustration, "Run!"

Having chosen not to take cover Atheon strode forward keeping her eyes trained on the new larger Nevermore, running the mental simulations and probable outcomes of such an engagement with the Torch Hammer had a rather low success rate in all but a very select few simulations. To offset this Atheon raised her right hand and closed it into a fist, with rapid and smooth movements the Torch Hammer began to shift its form altering itself into a Slap Rifle.

"Nora, distract the other one!" Ren yelled as he and everyone else broke from cover as the two Neveromores began to rise into the air, both launching a large number of feathers towards the scattered group.

With a Diabolical smile Nora drew her grenade launcher Magnhild, a compact silver weapon inlaid with a series of artistic etchings and dived in-between the barrage of feathers with a practiced grace coming to a stop and angling her weapon upwards firing off several shells. As each shell impacted the smaller Nevermore it was they detonated in arc bolts of pink electricity rocketing across its body, with a pain filled squeal the Nevermore broke off. Her smile widening Nora failed to notice the charging Death Stalker, its charge, however, was faulted by Blake and Nora's partner Ren as with near perfect timing the pair of them cross-slashed across the top of the Death Stalker, with their weapon Gabol Shroud and StromFlower forcing it backward.

Shaking itself back into the right frame of mind the Death Stalker howled in anger before wildly charging after Blake and Ren, with the Death Stalker distracted Weiss had taken the opportunity to land next to Nora and summon a glyph beneath the pair of them allowing them both to leap to safety.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha order as she spun around lifting Miló in its rifled form to her shoulder before opening fire on the Death Stalker alongside Ren, momentarily slowing it down before it again swiped towards the pair of them forcing them to retreat.

"Wait!" Ruby skidded to a halt turning to look for Atheon noticing she had not moved with them, "What about that other girl?!"

"She looks like she's doing okay to my Rubes," Yang responded casually as she gestured off to the side.

Following her sisters pointing arm, Ruby noticed Atheon gracefully moving across a series of floating geometric cubes, it almost seemed like Atheon was dancing, crafted from whatever had been used to form the Barrier that had held the Death Stalker back earlier. Her weapon had slimmed down and unlike earlier when it was firing slowly moving large purple blasts of purple energy this time whenever Atheon trained it on the Nevermore it was firing off a stream of rapid moving red energy bolts.

"Whoa." Ruby stared wide eyes for a few seconds more before snapping out of her stupor and following everyone else across the bridge, now she had to get that girl to tell her how her weapons worked!

Ozpin sipped his coffee watching the display on his scroll more intently, he was impressed by the teamwork being displayed by the eight of the young huntsmen-in-training. He saw them covering each other's shortfalls and moving each other out of harm's way when able and doing so without abandoning the weakest link in their group the boy Jaune Arc. Perhaps Glynda's concern about him not being ready for this level of combat was correct but he did possess a fantastic tactical mind, Ozpin knew that being here would be the push Jaune needed and with the support of a partner like Miss Nikos he'd excel.

Once again Ozpin flicked the view feedback over to the camera watching Atheon gracefully slide out of the way, onto another one of the cubes she formed beneath her feet, of the larger Nevermore as it dived towards her. Impressed by this girls actions as she seized this chance to slam her leg down onto the Nevermore's back forcing it down towards the ground from the resounding impact.

Ozpin smiled gently planning out how he'd confront this young woman, she was clearly powerful even for her age and form the snippets of speech some of the microphones hidden had picked up highly intelligent, he could guess Glynda would want to be present for the confrontation with this girl maybe they could pull the good headmaster strict professor routine that had worked on young Miss Rose.

"How are the Students performing?" Ozpin was snapped from his thoughts by Glynda's question as she moved to stand beside him.

Taking another sip from his coffee Ozpin left Glynda waiting for an answer as he handed her his scroll so she could view the camera feeds herself. "They are performing admirably, better than most applicants."

"Hmm," Glynda nodded once flicking through the feeds, "And what of our unexpected extra participant?"

"She appears to be the most capable of them," Ozpin flatly responds, "Not the friendliest and from the parts of their convocations that were picked up, she tends to speak in a complex manner."

Watching the feed for several minutes Glynda's normal stoic expression drops, her face filled with mild concern. "Is she insane? Fighting a Nevermore and not a juvenile one solo?"

"She does appear to be doing rather well Glynda." Ozpin causally responded looking out over the cliff top while taking another sip of his coffee. "I do not doubt she'll emerge victorious, convincing her to enroll will be the true challenge."

"You cannot be serious Ozpin." Glynda turned to give him a sharp glare, "We know nothing about this girl, you said she just appeared out of nowhere during this initiation, for all we know she could be a threat to those and Beacons current students."

"She has had ample opportunity to harm the initiates, Glynda." Ozpin calmly countered, "She seems more invested in their survival if her actions of fighting the larger Nevermore alone are anything to judge by."

"But what of ulterior motives?" Glynda pressed, turning to fully face Ozpin. "No one is that willing to help without some hidden agenda."

Turning his gaze to face Glynda Ozpin shot her a half smile. "And are not the same ourselves?" Ozpin gently placed a comforting hand on Glynda's shoulder, "We cannot judge until we know why she is here, but I do understand your concerns and if she is a threat I will not allow any harm to befall my students."

Sighing with acceptance Glynda handed Ozpin back his scroll standing close to view the screen as well. "I know Oz, I know."

Forming another conflux behind her Atheon gracefully stepped back causing the Nevermore the rocket passed her, close enough to touch, seizing the opportunity Atheon slammed her palm into the Nevermore's back the temporal shockwave sending large bolts of blue arc electrical energy across the large Grimm. Shrieking in what could arguably be considered pain the Nevermore whirled around fixing its rage-filled gaze upon Atheon, with a single beat of its wings the Nevermore launched several sharpened feathers towards her.

Without making a single sound Atheon dissolved the conflux cube below herself dropping down out of the Feathers path and onto a rapidly forming one below herself, landing in a crouched position. Rising back to her full height she leveled the Slap Rifle at the Nevermore unloading another burst of solar energy bolts. Hitting their mark the bolts of solar energy seared deep wounds into the Nevermore's torso and wings earning another pain filled shriek.

Over the course of her rather one-sided battle with the Nevermore Atheon had divided her mind into focusing on three things, first and foremost she had been running simulations of the potential threat the Nevermore would pose to not only herself but any Vex unit should she ever return to the collective. Her simulations had concluded that the Nevermore was an insignificant threat, but a threat all the same and one should terminate now it had given her all the information she needed on its capabilities. Secondly Atheon had kept an eye on the ensuring battles her 'allies' had found themselves in, manifesting conflux walls behind those fighting the Death Stalker when they were catapulted towards the remains of the bridge so that they wouldn't fall off and slowing the descent of the shattered bridge remains when they had been used to climb to the vantage point of the spire. To call them allies was a strange concept as the vex had no need of such aid form organics yet something in the back of her mind told her that's what they were something she couldn't quite place but would look into at a later date. And Third Atheon had been looking at her own form assessing its maximum capabilities and limitations, thou had concluded this would take much longer to assess.

With a final desperate shriek, the Nevermore dove again towards Atheon, its wings folded in close to allow for a faster dive, the Nevermore was determined to kill with this strike. Atheon stood stock still on the conflux cube, her Slap Rifle deconstructing itself into a single long silvery crystalline brace on her right arm. Ducking to the left as mere millimeters before the tip of the Nevermore's beacon took her head clean off, Atheon slammed before her hands into its throat sending a more concentrated shockwave rocketing through its body.

With a final shriek of immense pain as lightning arced inside and out of the Nevermore it slowly began to dissolve into ash shrieking the entire time, were normally a Grimm was killed it would dissolve into ash this was not the case. Atheon had for all intense and purpose sent enough energy into the Nevermore to cause its form to evaporate while what passed for is conscious mind was still intact.

Turning her gaze fully now to how her Allies were faring Atheon noticed that the four fighting the Death Stalker had already dispatched it, while three of them the two boys and bronze armoured red-haired girl were busy watching the final moments of the second Nevermore the orange haired girl was instead staring up at her waving enthusiastically a massive grin plastered on her face. Taken back by this girls enthusiastic waving Atheon slowly began to form a series of conflux cubes to act as stairs down to the ground, each cube deconstructing itself once her feet no longer touched it, as she descended back down to the ground Atheon watched as the young Ruby ran up the vertical face of the cliff dragging the smaller Nevermore with her scythe by its throat up with her before reaching the top and effortlessly decapitated the Nevermore.

Atheon had to admit the display was an impressive feet, the small girl had shown a good eye for tactical planning and a hunger for knowledge, perhaps it had been rash to dismiss her curiosity out of the irritation it had caused. If Atheon was to gain the knowledge she sorts then fostering some good relations with these people would be the best way to do it, something she could easily rectify.

"Wow..." Jaune spoke in shocked awe at the sight of what Ruby had just accomplished.

"An astute observation," Atheon interjected, her flat unexpected response causing Jaune to jump in fright, "She possesses quite the natural potentiality for intense truculent maneuvers." Atheon glanced overseeing the confused look on Jaune's face before continuing regardless. "While you possess a keen analytical series of cognitive functions which facilitated in the ideal stratagem you executed to abolish the threat the Death Stalker posed to you." 

"I think she just complimented your plan Jaune." Pyrrha offered as she placed a hand on Jaune's shoulder smiling warmly at him.

"Very astute of you," Atheon nodded once to Pyrrha for understanding what she had said without Atheon having to repeat herself, Jaune merely smiled sheepishly at this not used to praise.

"You Punched a Nevermore to death!" Nora exclaimed pointing at Atheon causing the other three to look at Atheon with shock and awe across their faces. "That was awesome!"

Atheon gave Nora a quizzical glance, she was a strange girl far too eager for shows of immense power for Atheon's taste, offering a single nod Atheon moved towards the edge of the broken bridge. Extending her arms out before her Atheon swept them upwards, the sound of bells briefly tolled as a series of confluxes began to form along the route to the other side and up towards the cliff face.

"This should diminish the time it will take to unify with your compatriots." Atheon gestured along the pathway formed of confluxes and up towards were Ruby stood.

Upon reaching the top of the cliff face in only a few minutes thanks to the conflux platforms Atheon watched as Ruby was pulled into a tight hug by her older sister Yang, much to the smaller girls embarrassment. Waiting for the congratulations from the rest of them to stop Atheon strode forth standing before Ruby, the smaller girl again shrinking under Atheon's neutral gaze.

"You hold a natural proficiency for arduous combat maneuvers it is impressive," Atheon spoke looking down at Rubies confused expression, sighing as she got ready to simplify what she had just said.

"She's complimenting you," Jaune interrupted scratching the back of his head as everyone's eyes but Atheon's turned to regard him, "She sorta said something similar about my plan with the Death Stalker." 

With a burst of speed Atheon almost missed Ruby turned back to her a massive grin on her face, her body shaking with barely contained happiness. Before she could utter a word Atheon raise her hand to silence Ruby so she could finish speaking.

"You inquired as to my prenomen earlier did you not?" Atheon arched eyebrow as Ruby nodded eagerly, the smaller girl knowing Atheon meant her name. "I am designated Atheon, Time's Conflux." 

With a massive smile on her face, Ruby set about again introducing herself and sparking a new round of introductions. "I'm Ruby and the tall girl with blonde hair is my sister Yang."

"Sup." Yang smiled giving Atheon a thumbs up.

"Blake," The girl with dark hair yellow eyes and a bow introduced. Atheon stared at Blake something about her seeming off, she was human but not quite, a line of inquiry for another day.

"Weiss Schnee," the short white haired girl introduced herself as giving Atheon a judging glare, "you name doesn't sound like it's from Vale. Are you from Mistral or Vacuo?"

"My origins are my own and of not critical concern for you," Atheon responded her stare boring into Weiss causing her to angrily huff and cross her arms looking away at being denied answers.

"The name Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it." Jaune smiled bowing slightly before realizing Atheon was giving him that same cold neutral stare.

"Your pursuit of flirtatious introductions," Atheon asked having a basic understanding of what Jaune was trying to do thanks to simulations run on the Clovis Bray science teams, "Has it ever born any success with the female percentage of any group?"

"No," Jaune answered depressingly, "But I'm sure it will."

"I can guarantee you that across the infinite curve of time and existence there is not a single outcome both plausible and simulated were it does." Atheon responded keeping her gaze on Jaune, "I suggest you cease trying."

"That was rather harsh don't you think?" The red-haired girl stepped forth as Jaune hung his head and shuffled back out of Atheon's gaze, "I'm Pyrrha Nikos."

"Conclusive statements based on logical observations and theoretical planning are neither harsh no soft, merely truthful," Atheon responded.

"Lie Ren," The boy dressed dark green tale coat spoke as he bowed respectfully, "And this is..."

"NORA!" The Orange haired girl interrupted as she landed on Atheon's back smiling widely.

"Remove yourself from my psychical." Atheon turned to glance at Nora as she slowly slid off her back. Turning back to face the rest now that Nora had moved to stand next to Ren that same smile still on her face Atheon continued speaking, "It would be prudent to complete your trail now would it not?"

With a series of nods, the group of eight students began to move towards the large towering structure of Beacon Academy, talking amongst themselves happily. Atheon following behind wondering if the information she'd likely glean from this would be worth the coming mental trails all possible time streams were shown her happening.


	3. Chapter 3

Atheon watched the proceedings with no outward show of emotion, for the last thirty minutes she had stood toward the back of the large auditorium and watched as in groups of four students were called up onto the stage to stand Before Professor Ozpin and be presented with their team name and the team leader.

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." The large screen behind Ozpin came to life displaying the headshots of each of the four boys in question, the audience broke out in applause as Ozpin continued. "The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, from this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester."

With a self-assured smirk Cardin lead is new teammates off the stage to stand once again amongst the first years, Atheon watched team CRDL as they walked off stage they were arguably the least impressive students she'd seen so far, even without seeing their combat abilities Atheon felt is safe to predict that they would be functionally the least cohesive or effective team in combating any real threat.

She continued watching as Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren stepped onto the stage, Atheon and seen them in combat and from the disbursement of abilities they'd prove to become over time a highly formidable threat. Nora, however, was in Atheon's eyes the biggest threat out of the four the girl's unpredictability and attitude was a dangerous and deadly combination. Memories flashed into Atheon's mind of one of the six Guardians that had breached her Vault after the only other notable breach, far too bubbly and excited to be in the vault the Guardian had been the one the to score the killing blow upon Atheon's Templar.

"Jaune Arc. Lie Ren. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team JNPR." Ozpin's calm voice never changed, even with Nora laughing and pulling Ren into a tight hug. "Led by... Jaune Arc!"

"Huh? L-Led BY...?" Jaune gulped his eyes wide with shock at the choice.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin smiled at Jaune as Pyrrha bumped his shoulder in a friendly manner, only to put too much force into the bump causing Jaune to stumble and fall on his back triggering some chuckles from the audience.

As the newly named Team JNPR walked off stage Ruby, Yang, Weiss, and Blake walked on taking their place. Ruby still perplexed Atheon, her love on weaponry bordered on the unhealthy this had become keenly apparent during the trip back to Beacon where she had once again continued spouting her own theories on how Atheon's weapons work. While irritating it had given Atheon some key insight into the young girls thought process and that information could and likely would prove useful in the future.

"Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long. The four of your retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose."

Weiss's head snapped to the right in surprise, shocked by the choice of who her team's leader was to be. Ruby likewise was equally shocked by the choice, her shock, however, was short-lived as Yang pulled her into a near bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed continuing to crush Ruby in a tight hug, the hug causing poor Ruby to flail about trying to get Yang to loosen her grip.

"And finally our extra initiate who was not present at the opening ceremony if they would kindly step forward." Ozpin turned his gaze from the retreating forms of Team RWBY to stare towards Atheon.

Around the auditorium speculative whispering broke out over who the likely culprit of that could be, someone sneaking into the Beacon Academy initiation trails was almost unheard of, it had happened in the past with truly exceptional cases, Ruby Rose being a good example herself at being two years younger than the rest of the first years. With no outward show of emotion Atheon stepped forward and up onto the stage, Teams RWBY and JNPR turned to look at Atheon as she walked past them most having looks of shock on their faces that she was an unregistered initiate, Jaune, however, looked more relieved than the rest thankful his forged transcripts had worked.

Looking up at Atheon for a brief second Ozpin took in her height and noted that she was the likely the same height as Yatsuhashi of the second year Team CFVY, gesturing towards off to the side for Atheon to step through the corridor leading to the back of the auditorium's stage Ozpin turned back to the assembled students.

Taking the hint Atheon started to walk towards the corridor, she was mildly impressed by what Ozpin had done, Atheon had figured out that from his statement Ozpin had likely deduced that she was not a native to this world but had used a plausible cover to avoid striking fear into his students. It was intelligent and would give him the opportunity to try and remove Atheon if she was indeed a threat, try being the main thing as if from what she'd observed on this world capabilities for combat from JNPR and RWBY Ozpin would likely not hold a candle to her.

Glynda watched with narrowed eyes as Atheon entered the corridor, Ozpin was playing a risky game here with this one, having gone back and reviewing the footage of Atheon's battle with the Nevermore she had come to the conclusion Atheon had not been fighting the Nevermore at her full capability but had instead been analysing the Grimm's combat proficiency. Having such forward planning could prove dangerous if Atheon proved to be a threat.

Clearing her throat to gain Atheon's, when Atheon turned to face her Glynda was taken aback by the cold look in her eyes. They were cold, calculating and timeless, the eyes that slowly drill into Glynda were not those of an admittedly tall and intelligent seventeen-year-old girl but something older than even the most experienced huntsman alive. Glynda felt those eyes rumoring about her body analyzing, highlighting her weaknesses and gathering all the information they could.

"Professor Ozpin would like to speak with you privately," Glynda spoke with her normal facade of the strict deputy head of faculty. "Please follow me, miss?" She left the question hanging waiting for Atheon to give her name as she began to lead her down the darkened corridors of Beacon.

"Your arch pedagogue has an insight I had not expected him to possess." Atheon spoke, surprising Glynda, "I shall refrain from telling you my prenomen until he is present. Repetition is an unrequited expenditure."

A silence fell over the two as Glynda led Atheon towards the lesser used area of the Beacon, a series of old conference rooms designed for returning huntsmen to use for debriefings post-mission. These rooms could go years without any use until today were one was to be used for an impromptu interview.

Having shown Atheon into the room, Glynda excused herself to discuss with Ozpin how they would approach the coming interview. With a sigh Glynda shook her head at the approaching figure of Ozpin, like always Ozpin had a hot cup of coffee held in one hand, Glynda could have sworn the mug was an extension of him always held in his hand and full, in his other hand, Ozpin held a plate of assorted biscuits he carried which really showed how he thought this meeting was going to go.

"Are you honestly going to try the same strategy you used with young Miss Rose Oz?" Glynda asked a slight smile on her face at his obvious plan. "That girl is smarter then she looks."

"It is the opening move of an effective strategy Glynda." Ozpin replied turning his head slightly to look at her, "A play on the typical good cop bad cop routine."

"I suppose, but my point still stands she's more then she appears." Glynda turned her focus back to the door. "Her eyes show she knows and can comprehend more then you'd think she can."

"Well, let us go meet the young lady properly." With a calm and controlled smile, Ozpin opened the door and entered the room, to find Atheon sitting at on one side of the meeting room table her eyes focused on the door.

Atheon sat on one side of the desk staring towards the door, watching as it opened for Ozpin and Glynda to enter the room. "You have inquiries as to unanticipated presence here on you institutes campus?"

With a chuckle, Ozpin sat down opposite Atheon and slid the plate across the desk towards her. "I feel introductions are in order first don't you?" he gestured to towards the plate offering Atheon one of the various biscuits on it. "I am Professor Ozpin and this," He gestured towards Glynda who was standing just off to his right side, "Is Professor Goodwitch. I assure you the pleasure is ours."

Atheon glanced down at the plate and slid it back towards Ozpin, leaving the biscuits untouched. "Atheon, Times Conflux." She introduced herself, the same flat monotone voice being used. "You did not wish to privately exchange in linguistic debate with me to simply acquire my prenomen, you require more substantial erudition on my corporeal being."

With a chuckle, Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and placed the cup down on the table. "You certainly have a way with words, don't you? Yes, that is what I would greatly appreciate knowing."

Atheon stared at Ozpin scanning his face for any sign or hint of motive. "Once you acquire the specific information you seek?"

"Nothing," Ozpin answered his face deathly serious, "You are no threat to my students."

Atheon was caught off guard by his response, no one did nothing with the information they acquired, she herself was the same every scrap of information she had gleaned about this world so far. Ozpin's attitude was strikingly familiar to the unwanted network presence that forced its way into the vex conclave, Atheon could still remember its calm and outwardly trusting actions. The 'Osiris' had used the vex networks for its own gain after gaining the knowledge it sort, to Atheon Ozpin shared many similarities with the 'Osiris' but with one singular difference, Ozpin wanted to protect his students, not use them to further his knowledge.

"You are unique pedagogue Ozpin," Atheon paused briefly, running a breath bout of mental simulations on the possible outcomes of revealing the truth or fabricating it before deciding. "Your knowledge on the concept of time flow, how complete an understanding of it do you have?"

"We have a grasped on time, we can only affect time ahead of us and never behind." Ozpin arched an eyebrow wondering where Atheon was taking the convocation.

"Than your conceptual knowledge on time is flawed, you seek information about my corporal construct then you understanding time is imperative." Atheon paused briefly to attempt to construct an understandable explanation for what time was, "The flow of time is a constant and irrefutable force of existence itself, almost nothing is immune nor beyond its reach. Branching across all creation in uncontrollable lines like the roots of a vast forest stretching deep into the soil of existence. Like all quantifiable subjects, there is an origin point for the flow of time."

"You are saying you're the origin point of time?" Glynda asked a raised eyebrow finding Atheon's statement hard to believe.

"I am Time's Conflux, the Casual Pathways converge on me from every axis in space-time. I existed to facilitate the culmination of a purpose beyond your comprehension. What constitutes a god? Would it be a being beyond true comprehension with influence over time?" Atheon's voice was level as she stared deep into Glynda's eyes. "I am Atheon, Times Conflux of the Vex Sol Primeval. I knew all and saw all outcomes within my Vault of Glass, your world is outside my erudition of reality."

"Then what is your goal here," Ozpin asked his voice icy as he gave Atheon a cold glare.

"As you aptly put I have no desire to cause detriment to your students," Her response was calm and calculated, "I seek to grasp the intrinsic theoretical and practical flow of this world if your students hold that knowledge they are inviolable fonts of knowledge."

"Well, then I believe I can help with that goal." The cold glare Ozpin had on his face had vanished, "This academy is to train the future generation of this worlds protectors, we can offer you access to our library if you enroll."

"You seek to recruit me to add my intrinsic capabilities to your arsenal of defenders." Atheon summed up, "I have no vested interest in the survival of this world, your students offer an unknown variable of study with quantifiable data, and their survival would be most beneficial to ease the availability of quantifiable data."

"Protect my students in exchange for information? I think that's reasonable." Ozpin replied with a single nod before looking over to Glynda, "We'll need a convincing cover story for her if any officials ask."

"Well, the Eastern most part of Mistral is well documented for having small settlements with unregistered births." Glynda responded as she pushed the glass up the bridge of her nose, "That is the only plausible cover story unless someone digs too deeply."

"I shall endeavor to analyze all relevant quantifiable sources on this Mistral." Atheon flicked her gaze over to Glynda before returning it to Ozpin.

"Well then, Miss Atheon if you would follow me I'll show you to the dorm rooms." Ozpin offered ad he stood moving to the door.

The walk to the dorm rooms was silent, neither Ozpin nor Atheon saying a single word nothing needed to be said about what had transpired, to say they were fully trusting of the other would be a lie. Ozpin was still wary of Atheon's true motive if what she claimed was true then by simply letting her have access to knowledge of remnant could tip an already precarious balance between good and evil. Atheon meanwhile had spent the walk simulating possible ways Ozpin would try and drag her into this worlds conflict, currently, she had been unable to find any tangible way in which he could do so.

Coming to a halt in front of a door at the end of the long corridor Ozpin turned to face Atheon a small smile on his face, "Since we have facade to construct until such a time as we can form another team, you shall."

Atheon turned to regard Ozpin with greater skepticism, "You appear to have the function to predict outcomes in a predetermined manner, yet you lack physical evidence of being Vex. Interesting this will require further inquiry."

Ozpin chuckled at her statement and offered a single shake of his head, "I shall leave you to get settled into your room, a uniform will be delivered tomorrow morning, I hope it will be to your size," Ozpin turned on his heal and began walking away.

Atheon turned back to face the door gripping the handle she opened the door to reveal the inside a shared dormitory room. Four beds sat within the room two beds either side of the window overlooking the academies courtyard, line with silk red sheets they blended nicely with the simple colour scheme of brown and cream lining the walls, along either side of the room, opposite each bed sat a wardrobe large enough to accommodate a modest selections of clothes.

Spartan and simple the room was likely identical to every other dorm room, it allowed for personalization for each team to truly make the space feel like home. Entering the room Atheon gently closed the door behind her and moved to the center of the room, the tranquil sounds of the night filled the air as she stood there. Her mind deep in thought and analysis of all she had seen.

Atheon knew she was alone here, no other Vex presence was felt across the endless expanse of time, a single Vex mind in the entire expanse of time and for the first time in her endless existence, it shocked Atheon.

The Vex always had been there hidden laying the foundation to become part of the founding laws of creation, Atheon knew this had to be incorrect all existence had been touched by the vex in some way be it momentarily or with more permanence, by the Vexes own design or the foolishness of a 'would be god' they existed.

So Atheon searched, her mind used what it could to simulate and formulate hypothesis for an answer, hours past and no conclusion surfaced, to Atheon the loss of the connection to the Vex was indescribable to be so truly alone all that there was of your kind in every capacity was nothing the Vex had dealt with outside of simulating it on other species.

Eyes snapping open with pupils narrowed and dilated she stumbles forward gripping the wooden frame of the closest bed, something rose within Atheon, nothing before known to the Vex at best she could describe it as an emotion. Her breathing was heavy and labored thoughts raced across her mind irrational hypothesis after irrational hypothesis formed and were simulated, it was against her control, yet it brought startling truths into focus for Atheon. No longer was she within a Universe or even dimension connected to the Reality she knew, it was similar yet different, a reality where the darkness and the light was far more subtle and tame, were logic order imposed by collective minds never formed, a place that needed to be analysed and studied in its entirety, and Atheon realised that purpose would give her drive.

Similarly, with the lack of Vex presence her new form made sense, however or whatever force, and if she was going to theorize Atheon would blame this entirely on the Travellers Guardians as some twisted form of justice. She had been given this human body as the closest representation imaginable this, however, had some extra details only now just revealing themselves. Atheon realised she now had emotions, a series of synaptic and intense unmanageable mental activities, which from what Atheon knew of emotions would impede and affect her judgement, knowing such a variable now lurked within herself, Atheon would be more mindful of the effects emotions would have on her functional capacity to analysis and simulate outcomes.

Slowly rising to her full height Atheon looked out the window towards the shattered moon that hung high in the sky, knowing that she an organic body Atheon knew an organic body require sufficient sessions REM cycles to maintain her higher mental functions at peak performance. Moving to the furthest bed on the left side Atheon slowly removed the crown like head-piece she had been wearing, as the head-piece left her head Atheon willed the sections of radiolaria armor that made up the high-heeled boots she wore, arm guards and the section her Torch Hammer to deconstruct and remain within her body.

Slipping under the covers of the Bed, Atheon was met with a sensation she had never known before, her body was surrounded by warmth, a calming and welcoming heat that eased her mind. At first Atheon thought some negative force was affecting her mind but another shred of information surfaced, this was the feeling of comfort, a physiological and psychological response to factors she could not quantify, Atheon found this new state something that would require further study and investigation, perhaps a comparison of places to attempt REM would suffice.

Slowly over the next several hours, Atheon formed several theoretical plans and simulations to test what comfort was, each theoretical and simulation taking longer and longer to form as her eyelids grew heavy her body slowly succumbing to its psychical exhaustion Gently easing the once power Vex into a peaceful sleep.

For the first time in all the possible realms of existence were the Vex resided, would be and had been, Atheon, Times' Conflux began to dream.


	4. Chapter 4

Time flowed through her mind once more, the endless spiral of its infinite complexity all of hers to shape and bend of the will of the Vex. Was what she had just experienced some elaborate simulation, the culmination of the entire vex collective across time to truly simulate natural organic interaction? Something to contemplate later. Right now something was odd, Atheon was sure it.

One of the flows of data from the collective had stopped. Her Templar was silent, slain by the interlopers of the light. She felt something at this information, boiling from deep with her in an unchecked surge of energy directed at the interlopers. They'd destroy her Templar, a construct that had been the result of the first test of the Vault, the first truly successful manipulation to imprint the Vex onto the fabric of time, and they had destroyed it. For this affront they would pay. She would erase them from every corner of time! Atheon paused, her response to the loss of the Templar was irrational almost organic in nature, an avenue of analysis and simulation for another time.

Data streams flowed before her mind data of the interlopers the Templar and its oracles had collected before it was erased. This data would be helpful in formulating a strategy to remove their threat from her Vault. Pulling existing streams of data recorded from other High Minds of the Vex, comparison simulations were run and data cross-referenced. Knowing your enemy was the core concept of all Vex where combat was concerned.

Entering the staff room Ozpin had a single goal in mind: his coffee mug was empty, bone dry if one was to inspect the inside closely. Thinking the room was empty, Ozpin entered, making his way over to the coffee machine. A pride and joy of his, something he had agreed with reluctance to keep here instead of his office. It was midway through pouring himself a cup when he realised he wasn't alone in the staff room. Sitting at the large table that took up the centre of the room was Glynda, her riding crop placed upon the desk and a glass held in one hand.

With a sigh and a now full mug of coffee Ozpin turned to face Glynda. While Ozpin was used to seeing Glynda with a stern expression on her face, this was different. Not only was her expression stern but it was underlined with deep concern, though for what Ozpin could not place.

Opening his mouth to ask what was wrong, Ozpin was cut off by Glynda raising her hand. A silence fell over the pair for several minutes before Glynda finally spoke.

"So that makes... Salem, the four Maidens, and a self confessed Goddess of Time. Are there any other myths I should expect to be confirmed while working under you, or is this it?" Her voice was calm and level, almost as if she was read in from a shopping list, yet just beneath the surface was an undercurrent of deep concern.

"She seems like a fine young woman Glynda, is it not our jobs as teachers to shape young minds?" Ozpin's response was calm and well composed as he lifted his mug towards his mouth.

"She is not young Oz," Glynda punctuated her response, gripping the hilt of her riding crop with her free hand, "She is a self proclaimed timeless being akin to a god, what could possibly we have to teach her, and don't you say about Remnant! She gave the distinct impression she cares very little about this world."

"But she does want to understand our world Glynda," His calm response was left hanging for a few moments as he moved to sit himself opposite her at the table. "It would not be that complicated to keep her invested in this world's survival."

"You plan to keep her invested in Remnant." Glynda was taken aback by his plan, it was far too simple for even Ozpin. "How? What could possibly keep someone that can supposedly can see all of time wanting to protect us?"

With a chuckle Ozpin took another sip of his coffee before resting the mug gently down on the table, before flashing Glynda a winning smile, "She said it herself Glynda, she wants to understand our students. I'm sure many of them would enjoy her company, especially after her display in the Emerald forest."

It was astounding! Ozpin's entire plan hinged on friendship, surely he'd seen how Atheon had spoken to the other students when they asked her question while inside the Emerald forest. There was no way he could be this trusting. "You cannot be serious, Oz I doubt that girl would understand what friends, are let alone make any!"

"I would put my faith in young Miss Rose and the rest of the first years, she seems to have a rather positive outlook that is infectious. I have faith she will gain the trust of Miss Atheon." Slowly rising from his seat Ozpin moved to the door, pausing at the room's threshold. "Tomorrows classes should be interesting. Enjoy the rest of your evening Glynda."

Now alone, Glynda sighed and brought the glass up to her lips. The soft tang of the liquid sliding down her throat eased the coming headache, tomorrows lessons would prove interesting especially her combat class. Trying to figure out how best to access the individual abilities of the students was going to be her main goal.

They had arrived and slain her gate lord. The Primeval and the Eschaton sought to remove the blight that existed inside her Vault, not that it would help them. Like many foolish interlopers before the blight's creation and many after, they thought they were the second group to breach her vault. Such arrogance was a common trait to the interlopers. Atheon would show them the error of this thought, her Radiolaria core pulsing at the coming conflict, a new and unique process within her complex mind. It flooded her with simulations of what she was to do each, one ending with the interlopers being wiped from existence. The very image of this filled her core with calming warmth that floated across the very essence of what she was, unexplainable yet welcome all the same. She was prepared.

Drawing from the wells of Radiolaria within the Vault, Atheon constructed her psychical form. Between the crystallised Radiolaria spires towering high her gazed falling upon her Glass Throne, taking in the sight of the six interlopers Atheon called upon the entirety of the Vex Collective's knowledge to categorise the interlopers. Three Hunter classification, two Warlock classification and a single Titan classification stood within the threshold of the throne, the answer filled Atheon with a sharp sting, it had not come from the well of Vex Collective knowledge but the User within the net work "Osiris".

Something was defiantly wrong, such responses to information and past event were not vex in origin, something was infecting her system creating these chemical based responses. Was it the organic simulation Atheon had run? Without running it again with another Vex Mind she would not know, an interesting theoretical simulation for a later date.

Right now she had six interlopers to expunge from the Vault. Letting loose a warble of Vex Binarc noise, the reverberation's singing through the Radiolaria crystals that comprised the Glass Throne. They scattered like ants before her might, Torch Hammer ringing loudly as void blasts volleyed from it towards the interlopers, just as she had done countless times before they scattered around the links to the Primeval and Eschaton.

Now was the time, the interlopers scattered and scared. Atheon thrust her hand high, the time-stream bending before her might. Three would be rent from the Imminent and flung across time and then the Supplicants would remove that which remained. Atheon felt it. Yet again another chemical imbalance within her, euphoria clouding her connection to the Vault in every avenue of time.

The chime from the Eschaton gate snapped Atheon's focus back from her thoughts on the uncontrolled synaptic responses filling her mind. On the platform between the Primeval and Eschaton gates stood the six interlopers with the Blight. A painful heat shot threw her core at the sight, how dare they defy Atheon Times Conflux! They were willed across time to fade into obscurity and yet they defied her, this could not stand.

Stepping out into the open, the perfect spot to train the full might of her Torch Hammer, Atheon sent a pulse down the Collective network to the surviving Supplicants. A crossfire attack hit from all sides and they would crumble, for this Atheon was positive.

"Can you believe that girl?" Weiss scoffed running a fine silver comb threw her hair "Sneaking into the Beacon initiation... And who in their right mind calls themselves Time's Conflux?"

"Maybe its part of her semblance," Blake offered, peering over the top of her book, "She did know when that Death Stalker and extra Nevermore were about to appear."

"No, it wouldn't be something that simplistic, she's hiding something," Weiss turned to give Blake a stony glare, "I mean who doesn't want to answer a simple question about where they're from?"

"Someone who doesn't like having their private business discussed," Blake continues reading, flipping the page, "Not everyone enjoys having talk about their past."

Weiss huffed in frustration and went back to brushing her hair. She couldn't figure it out that strange tall girl wasn't special. Sure she had some power behind her a unique semblance at that!, a way of speaking it was almost as if she had eaten a thesaurus, and then there was her weapon. A strange oversized handgun that, what kind of ammo did it use? She didn't know what kind of Dust it was, but it obviously possessed immense destructive power. Combined with that girls accuracy it was truly a frightening thing.

If only that girl had been present at the launch or Weiss had bumped into her long before the red cloaked dolt, Weiss would have made a bee line for her over Ruby in a heartbeat, but this was how the dice had been cast so Weiss like any good Schnee would use it to her advantage.

Watching the small verbal back and forth between her partner and ice princess, Yang cracked a toothy grin, watching Weiss get annoyed was one of the funniest things Yang had seen, the next few years were going to be brilliant if Weiss was this easy to wind up.

"Something wrong Rubes?" Yang asked, seeing how her little sister was just sitting on her bed staring off into space, lost deep in thought.

Jumping slightly at being addressed Ruby turned to face her older sister, giving her a smile and nodding. "I'm okay Yang, just thinking."

Standing from her bed Yang stalked over and sat down next to her sister placing an arm around Ruby in close. "Oh? You wouldn't happen to be hung up on that Atheon girl's weapons still, now would you?"

Pressing her fingers together in embarrassment Ruby wriggled in Yang's grip, her squirming and fidgeting giving Yang the answer she needed. With a playful chuckle Yang started poking, her sister's cheek in a teasing manner.

"What was it exactly then that peaked your interest about her weapon?" Yang kept her cheeky grin as she spoke.

"It was everything about it!" Ruby exclaimed almost jumping free from Yang's grip, "it had two firing modes Yang, TWO! Most weapons shift between ranged and close combat, she built hers to go from what looked like singular high impact detonations to rapid fire bolts, why would someone build a weapon like that? Is it because she doesn't need to worry about things getting in close?" Her excitement over Atheon's Torch Hammer was barely contained and innocent, in typical Ruby fashion, "The weapon says so much about her."

"What could a weapon possibly say about someone?!" Weiss snapped giving Ruby a cold glare.

"Well, Atheon's named it the Torch Hammer, its name alone tells us about how she see things!" Ruby's voice was calm and controlled catching the full attention of her teammates, "Torches keep things bright, don't they, when you're walking in the dark, and hammers blunt sharp nail points. That means it's a weapon to be used to blunt anything in her way."

"Riiight..." Blake drawled clearly not believing what Ruby was saying.

"It's true!" Ruby shot back pouting slightly, "Back when that Death Stalker was fighting JNPR, Jaune told me that whenever it knocked one of them back towards the cliff edge they'd hit a wall made from the stuff she used to stop the Death Stalker from stabbing me."

"You got a point there Rubes, She was fighting that larger Nevermore as well." Yang nodded agreeing and cracking her knuckles, "That's some skill, I really want to fight her."

"Are you seriously that much of a brute?" Weiss ground out turning her cold glare to Yang, "You want to fight the girl who can stop a Death Stalker and only half-pay attention to a fight with a Nevermore, one bigger than the one that took the FOUR of us to kill, and win? Are you insane?"

"No need to get Yangry ice queen," Waving off her worries Yang stretched walking back to her bed, "It'll only be a spar."

Lying down Weiss scoffed at the terrible pun pulling a sleep guard over her eyes, "It's late and we have early classes tomorrow."

An agreeable silence fell over the dorm as each member of RWBY settle down for a good night's rest. The gentle calm that settled across the room was comforting a serine way to rest before the true trials of Beacon would begin in the morning.

It was a pity this calm was broken not five minutes later by a young red haired team leader and her partner.

"GOODNIGHT TEAM RWBY!"

"For the love of Omn!"

It was not supposed to end like this, she had planned it out perfectly each no wasted steps. No wasted use of force, and she had kept the time stream tethered to obey her, yet somehow these disgusting organic interlopers had broken back into this timeline. How?! Metaphysical reactions pulsed within her core, a red haze falling over her simulations and data streams, blinding her to all other avenues. It was that accursed blight!

This was the first interlopers doing, he might serve the collective now but his actions when blessed with the light had breached the Vault on such a level Atheon could not undo nor rewrite what had been done to the very fabric of the Vaults reality, forever altered by the intrusion of true time forced in by the interloper Kabr.

Five thunderous staccatos rung out within the Glass Throne, and Atheon felt each one slam into her chest. Staggering back Atheon moved her left hand over her core to protect it, instinctively looking down. The sight that met her eyes was not what should have been. There should have been hardened Radiolaria armour around a sleek metallic skeleton of a Minotaur class frame but instead the sleek black one piece leotard and soft flesh of the organic body Atheon had inside the simulation was there.

This proved something was wrong, was she still in the simulation? Was Atheon herself a simulation of another Vex mind? How could she know, nothing made sense anymore! It was wrong, the Vault bent to her will and nothing or anything else. Her thoughts were interrupted as an armour gauntlet slammed into her face, a snapping and crunching sound filling the Throne as Atheon shot back into the stairs, accompanied by an explosion of sensory data. What was this, Atheon had no idea she could roughly estimate what it was but without any data from the collective.

"Get up." The gauntlet slammed down into her throat, its grip tight as Atheon was hefted into the air.

Gasping as the gauntlet tightened around her wind pipe, Atheon scrabbled at it trying to force it open, the grip tightened forcing her eyes open. Before her eyes Atheon was met with the armoured form of the single titan. A dark chuckle echoed forth from its helmet sending a shiver rocketing up her back. Eyes dilating, Atheon felt the same chemical and psychological responses she had while in the simulation. She was afraid.

It was with the realisation that she was afraid that brought every other response she'd had inside the Glass Throne into startling new light, they had been emotions, and Atheon should not have such responses. A fist interrupted her thoughts as it slammed hard into her gut, forcing the air from her lungs, this was promptly followed by another fist to the gut sending spasms across her body.

With a roar of effort the titan hurled Atheon backwards slamming hard into the top of the Thrones stairs. Groaning in effort Atheon forced herself into a sitting position only to be greeted to the sight of the titan slowly walking up the stairs cracking its knuckles as arc bolts of electrical energy danced across it's fingers. She wanted to fight back, to make a stand, but something kept her rooted to the floor, body shaking as she began to feel cold. Was this what the interlopers she had erased felt this, before she expunged them from all time and reality?

The titan stopped before Atheon glaring down at her. No mercy or empathy dripped from it. Atheon wanted to speak tried to will her voice into existence, but every attempted failed her. She wanted to make the titan understand, to see that she wasn't a threat and just a tool like all Vex were, an architect serving the singular goal of the Vex Collective. Her voice never came, no noise left her throat, no whimper or plea, not that it would have helped.

"Lights out," An armoured boot hefted into the air as the titan channelled all of it's arc energy into that single boot and slammed it down towards Atheon's skull.

Her eyes shot open, her mind unable to fully process what had happened. Bolting upright, Atheon shivered, jumping free from the entombment of the bed covers, a cold sweat having formed across her body.

Unable to bring her mind to its normal thought process, Atheon remained rooted to her bed trying desperately to analyze what had just happened. The image of that Titan was burned into her mind. The Titan had been horrifying - almost as if it enjoyed what it had done. Was this what fear was?

She needed to clear her head, how had the organics the Collective had simulated done so? Cold water! That was the answer. Rising from the bed she had claimed, Atheon was met with the sight of herself in the wardrobe's full body mirror. Her Porcelain white skin, cold and clammy to the touch, was not a welcoming sight. Without another thought, Atheon darted into the bathroom to set herself straight and drown these emotion rising inside.

That had not been a pleasant experience for her. Dreams should not be something anyone would have to experience, and Atheon hated them. She stood instead the small bathroom joined to the dorm room, her hands gripping the sides of the white porcelain sink tightly forcing her knuckles to go white, staring at the reflection in the mirror. Atheon watched hers eyes dilate and widen as she blinked, wet around the corners.

Never again. She knew this organic body required sleep, but dreaming that'd have to stop as if her first one was such a horrific altered memory of her death, Atheon would refuse to relive that. With the new day ahead of her Atheon would try to find some answer as to how to combat dreams, at any cost.

Slowly returning to her more rational mind, the decision was made to be ready herself for the day ahead. How bad could it truly be?


	5. Chapter 5

With the unwelcome events of her dream behind her, Atheon had spent the morning preparing for the day to the best of her ability. Like Ozpin had said the night before, there was a Beacon Academy uniform neatly folded outside her door, the efficacy of which Ozpin had the uniform delivered was calming for her.

Atheon still found comfort in uniformity and good timekeeping, even after spending some time rationalizing what the dream meant. For the rest of her morning other key requirements of her new organic body she now had needed to be seen to, from simulations it was clear sustenance, or as normal thinking organics called it, "food", was needed.

Having slipped on the uniform, comprised of a tartan print skirt, a black blazer trimmer with gold, a smart white dress shirt with a brown waistcoat and a slim red necktie, which much to her surprise was soft and warm, giving a comfort to her mind. A sense small sense of belonging, being one part of the greater whole. Not great enough to the replace the collective, but it was a good placeholder.

Grateful for the campus map left for every student on their bedside tables, Atheon decided to head for the building lbeled cafeteria.

The walk to the cafeteria was quiet and peaceful, only the gentle sounds of the early morning filtering through the empty corridors, many students still yet to rise from their slumber. Atheon enjoyed the gentle whistling caused by the wind between the archways, it reminded her of the Vault, her home.

Turning her mind inwards, Atheon pondered her new emotions. So far they had proven to be most detrimental to her well being. Finding a way to control and manage them was essential, how did organics normally manage it?

Several simulations ran through her mind, each depositing different and useful answers, yet only two truly sticking out to her. Friends and family, both so similar and yet so different. They were both such broad terms something only observed and simulated by the Vex. Yet now an opportunity presented itself, to understand both terms required the full weight of the organic condition to understand - something Atheon now had.

Reaching the cafeteria, Atheon began to plan and theorize how best to test and predict the study and evolution usefulness of "friends". What better place to find and study the phenomenon then a communal consumption area? 

* * *

With a yawn Weiss slowly sat up, stretching her arms up above her head to shake the lethargic remains of sleep from her body. Today was going to be better than yesterday, she was certain of it! It was her first day as a huntress-in-training and there was no way it could be ruined.

It was a pity no one had told the rest of her teammates, especially Ruby. With a cheeky grin, Ruby leaned in close, while her partner was distracted fiddling with her sleep mask, and brought a small silver whistle up to her lips.

Taken by surprise at the sound of a whistle being blown right next to her head, Weiss let out a shriek, flailing her arms as she slid right off her bed right onto the floor. This had not only irritated Weiss but had left her in an undignified heap - something she could not abide by.

"Good Morning, Team RWBY!" Ruby said in a sing-song voice, a shining smile spread across her face.

"What in the world is wrong with you?!" Weiss barked shooting Ruby an icy stare.

Ignoring the chilly reception from her partner at being woken up Ruby continued. "Now that you're awake, we can officially begin our first order of business."

"Excuse me?" Dusting herself off Weiss began to stand, glaring at each of her teammates.

Yang gave Weiss a large toothy grin, her arms filled with a wide assortment of objects common for a teenage dorm room. "Decorating!"

Weiss felt her left eye twitch in irritation. "What?!" Could this honestly not wait until after their classes?

"We still have to unpack." Blake motioned towards her suitcase, just as the snaps broke spilling its contents out onto the floor. "Aaaand clean."

Rubbing her eyes with frustration Weiss let out an exhaustive sigh. She wasn't even dressed for the day and yet they wanted to get the room feeling more homely? Another blow from Ruby's whistle knocked Weiss back onto her, the whistle was getting old.

"Aaaalright! Weiss, Blake, Yang and their fearless leader Ruby have begun their first mission!" With a bright happy smile, Ruby thrust her hand up into the air enthusiastically. "Banzai!"

"Banzai!" Blake and Yang chimed in each mimicking Ruby on either side of her.

"First, I unpacked last night," Weiss stated matter-of-fact counting off each point on her hand. "Second, unlike you three I need to get ready for the day. " Turning on her heels Weiss stormed into the bathroom, locking the door behind her.

"Well, I didn't Schnee that coming." Yang smiled and gently jabbed Blake with her elbow "Eeh? Eeh?"

Blake rolled her eyes as she began picking up the contents of her suitcase from the floor. "We should unpack while she's in the bathroom."

"Then let's get going!" Ruby a leap of enthusiasm grabbed her suitcase opening it to reveal several different styles of cape and combat skirt.

While Weiss prepared herself for the day the rest of her team began unpacking, after a few minutes the silence that had settled was broken.

"I can't wait until our first combat class this afternoon, I am so challenging that Atheon girl." Yang shot her teammates a winning smile as she shut the dresser draw holding her socks.

"She might not even accept your challenge, Yang." Blake glanced over her shoulder placing a second bow on her bedside table. "Like Weiss said last night, she killed a Nevermore single-handed. Sparring one on one with anyone unable to do the same won't even challenge her."

"Phfff." Yang waved off Blake's concern. "Who goes to a combat school and doesn't expect to spar?"

Ignoring the obvious question Blake gave Yang a long stare. "You're also neglecting the fact she might not even be here. Ozpin did ask to speak with her privately, how many people get into Beacon, or any combat school for that matter, in similar circumstances?"

A sly grin crept onto Yang's face as her head turned to stare at Ruby. Now under the gaze of her sister Ruby looked away and twiddled her thumbs. "Well, Ruby got in under exceptional circumstances, so it can't be that odd!"

Conceding the argument, the girls went back to finishing their unpacking. It didn't take long for Weiss to finish and rejoin her teammates, they were ready, to begin with making their dorm room feel more homely; something that would take them far longer than they first thought. 

* * *

After finding the cafeteria Atheon was not surprised that it was rather crowded around this time in the morning. Not overly so, but enough of the student body was present as to create a bustling atmosphere of convocation. This was not Atheon's current concern, her attention was currently focused on the wide selection of food on offer. It presented her with an interesting conundrum; why was there so much on offer? Surely it all provided the same amount of valuable nutrients an organic body required to function?

Scanning the large selection Atheon reasoned that something simple would provide the correct amount of nutrients required. Looking across the wide selection again trying to discern the simplest choice, Atheon couldn't come to a conclusion. She turned her mind inwards reviewing old simulations of organic lives and the various streams of insufferable noise that had had once flowed from the planet now home to the traveler. Atheon settled on a choice, one that had been flagged up multiple times as the one of the simplest choices: Toast, and jam.

Having made her choice, even then the sheer amount of jams on offer was another point of interest to Atheon. Why would they require so many different types, surely they were all similar? It was a line inquiry for another time, right now a new problem presented itself. Finding somewhere to sit and consume this food she'd acquired.

Atheon ruled out any table that was close to being full as that would elicit some form of social interaction from those already sitting at the table, which was something she wanted to avoid. This left only a single option open to her, a table she had spotted earlier in the far corner away from the rest. An empty table, it was perfect for her, no one to bother her with social interactions. Atheon could sit in peace and focus on trying to figure out why there was such a variety of why so much food was on offer.

Now seated alone, Atheon looked down at the toast. It perplexed her that four triangular slices of lightly burnt wheat coated with a sticky purple substance was considered a meal. A species like humanity should have been able to find the most efficient way to get the nutrients their organic body required, or was there some other motive? Picking up a slice of toast, Atheon lifted it up towards her mouth, and once close enough she got a good smell of the jam.

She could not place what it was, but there was something about the scent of the 'jam' coating the toast was intoxicating. It caused a strange heat form in the pit of her stomach; this wasn't a normal reaction, was it? Added with the fact Atheon felt the saliva in her mouth increase, it was probably a natural biological response to her bodies desire to consume it.

"Um... excuse me?"A softly accented voice interrupted Atheon's thoughts. Glancing up she was met with the sight of another student standing there. Her gaze was focused just off to the side in a nervous manner. "Is this seat taken?"

In the split second before voicing her answer, Atheon noticed several key things about the female student before her. At first glance, nothing about the girl stood out. Brown eyes with matching hip length brown hair, but it was what poked out the top of the girl's head that stuck out to Atheon. On the top of her head, this girl had an extra set of ears; rabbit ears to be exact, an interesting mutation.

"If the seat is convenient, then no logical argument exists to deny your simplistic request." Atheon watched as the girl's eyes widened in surprise at her response before taking the seat.

A silence fell over the table again, Atheon turning her attention back to her toast finally taking her first bite. Something immediately felt wrong. It was not something she could identify; the single bite and sent synaptic shocks throughout her mind, triggering chemical responses, and Atheon couldn't figure out why. It was not something the Vex had simulated. Thousands of possible answers were thought of and each discarded none feeling truly correct.

Was this chemical reaction to consuming toast this that could not be simulated? Just like the light. No... this was not something beyond her, even if it was something she'd need to devote large amounts of her time and thought process to figuring out what this sensation was.

"Are you okay?"The other girl asked, concern evident on her face. "You spaced out there for a few minutes."

"I'm fin..." Atheon stopped momentarily her voice having inflected above its normal monotone, clearing her throat getting it back to the monotone she continued. "I am still capable of higher mental functions."

"If you're sure," A brief silence fell over the table before the girl spoke again, "can I ask you something?"

"You are able to vocalize your own internal quires." Atheon gently took another bite of the toast

"Why are you eating alone?" The question caught Atheon off guard as she stared the girl down. "I mean I do since the rest of my team aren't morning people, but most first years stick together."

"I was not assigned a cadre of initiates to associate with." Atheon's blank stare continued to drill into the girl, "Were you not present at the initiation ceremony?"

Her eyes widened and her ears shot up. "Are you the girl who Ozpin took aside to speak to?"

"An astute observation," A curt nod was Atheon's response. "Was that all you wanted to be clarified?"

"Why haven't you commented on my ears? I mean everyone has at some point." The girl glanced away her rabbit ears drooping slightly.

"They are simply lagomorphic mammalian ears." Atheon picked up another slice. "What objective would be obtained from highlighting a natural alteration in your genetics?"

The girl just stared at Atheon, slowly processing what she had been told. Even her own team had commented on them. While they had not been hurtful or derogatory they had still commented. Atheon, however, had instead asked why there was a need to comment on them. It was refreshing and a huge surprise, something she greatly appreciated.

With a gentle smile the girl decided she'd keep the conversation alive throughout breakfast, she'd be damned if she didn't become friends with someone as interesting as this girl. 

* * *

"Objective: Complete!" Ruby thrust her fist up into the air happily.

It had taken the four of them almost all morning to finally get their dorm room in order, but after finally after going from, what could be argued as a rubbish dump, where the beds were piled in the center of the room. Team RWBY had finally managed to come up with the idea of creating bunk beds, yet they had somehow created a pair of dubiously sound bunk beds. One bunk bed was nothing more than two beds stacked on top of each other via a series of books widening the gap between each bed, while the other bunk bed was not so much a bunk bed but more a bed suspended by a series of rope. Neither bunk bed was truly structurally sound, but against all laws of logic they had not fallen apart just yet.

"Alllllright! Our second order of business iiiiiis...!" Ruby spun around twirling a pencil between her fingers, "Classes, now we all have classes together today! At nine, so let's go get breakfa..."

"What?! Did you say nine o'clock!" Weiss shrieked storming over to Ruby, the younger girl shrinking before her partner.

"Um..." Ruby glanced away twiddling her thumbs.

"It's eight fifty-five, you dolt!" Weiss darted towards the door, hurling it open and running off down the hall.

"Bu...but what about breakfast!" Ruby exclaimed a pout across her face.

"Sorry, Rubes." Yang patted her pouting sister's head, "Looks like we missed it."

Pouting Ruby followed Yang and Black as they started towards class, the commotion had drawn team JNPR to their door. The realization that they'd missed breakfast, and were now late for class slowly sunk in.

"Awww." Nora slouched trudging after her teammates "I wanted pancakes."

"We'll get some tomorrow morning," Ren reassured his hyperactive partner, her mood instantly changing and becoming its normal bubbly and hyper way.

It did not take team JNPR long to catch up to Ruby Yang and Blake. Pyrrha, in particular, wanted to bring a point up with Yang and Ruby.

"So, did anyone see that tall girl after Professor Ozpin took her aside?" Pyrrha asked catching almost everyone's attention with her question aimed to spark convocation. "She didn't even seem concerned about being called out for entering Beacon the way she did, do the teachers often catch those types of things?"

Looking at her with a sidelong glance Yang shrugged half-heartedly. "Wouldn't know Pyrrha, though I've gotta admit it does take guts to do something like that."

"Most combat schools see it as taking the initiative." Blake interjected, "Something they encourage in prospective students."

"I didn't apply for Beacon! All I did was try and stop a robbery and Ozpin just offered me a place." Ruby glanced around at everyone. "I got moved up two years because of it."

"So it's likely she's still here then?" A smile crossed Jaune's face.

"It's more than likely Jaune." Placing a hand on his shoulder Pyrrha leaned forward slightly, "Is there something about her that interests you?"

Sputtering out a response at being caught off guard by his partner's question, the devious grin that spread across Yang's face was missed completely. Unknowingly Pyrrha had set Jaune up to be the foil to some playful ribbing from the blonde brawler, regardless of if he did have any romantic interest in Atheon it mattered little.

"Are you sure about that?" Yang purred leaning in close watching Jaune squirm, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "From what you told my sister she kept you from falling to your death. I bet you're crushing on the monotone knight hard."

"Yer, he kept talking all about her last night," Nora interjected, as she bounced on the spot. "Didn't he Ren? Wondering where she was from and what her favorite food was."

Ren simply nodded in response, not willing to add fuel to the fire, seeing that Jaune already a mess at this slight teasing. Trying in vain to desperately to stop the teasing from one of his own teammates and Yang Jaune took a deep breath, swallowing the lump that had formed in the back of his throat and stealing his resolve so he could speak without sounding like he was trying to deny something that was true.

"Guys, I honestly don't like her that way. I mean we all saw her kill that Nevermore right? I just want to know more about her, she seems so lonely." He hoped his explanation would work.

"Lonely?" Yang gave Jaune a measured stare before something clicked in her head. It made sense for someone to act the way Atheon did to mask loneliness. Memories of stories her father had told her about his time at Beacon. "I'm sure you're right vomit boy, why don't we just ask her?" Yang gestured behind them, towards the approaching form of Atheon. 

* * *

Breakfast had been a rather interesting affair, to say the least. The girl who had joined her had introduced herself as Velvet and been acceptable company. If Atheon was to be truly honest, it had caused her to reevaluate her perceptions of the organics here. Finding a third organic - and one around the physical age of her new body that could understand her without Atheon needing to dumb everything down was refreshing.

While most of what Atheon had spoken with the rather timid girl about was what she would consider irrelevant drivel, organics did to keep up the guise of social interactions, and Velvet had provided Atheon with some useful information on how to interact and integrate into social groups. Velvet had first told her first off most people found the use of large complex words arrogant and insulting, this was perplexing surely it was a sign of intellect and therefore desirable? No, her linguistics were acceptable, she'd instead work on aiding others in improving their understanding of her. It'd at least be easier then simplifying her linguistics at least.

Velvet had also pointed out that taking others feelings into consideration was important. Honestly how did emotions affect anything? Normally, Atheon would have found this line of reasoning absurd, yet after that dream had put emotions into a new light for her making them something that must be considered when simulating and planning in the future. A token gesture of goodwill or as Velvet had put it 'doing something nice' was also an acceptable way to integrate into society. Taking this into account Atheon had simulated many different ways this could be accomplished but the most logical and the one directly in front of her was related to breakfast.

Knowing how the rest of her fellow first years head missed breakfast for whatever reason, this could be used as a way to integrate and form some bonds. When she had asked Velvet for if students could remove food from the cafeteria it hadn't taken her long to figure out why Atheon had asked. While meals were not able to take meals out the cafeteria, she did offer Atheon something called a 'breakfast bar', which she was allowed to take.

Whatever these things were, they perplexed Atheon and would be something she'd have to study in greater depth. For now, they would prove a useful tool for her purpose. Grabbing around eight of the breakfast bars Atheon had bid Velvet a goodbye as it had been explained to her when lessons started and how close to that particular time it was. Velvet had thrown Atheon for a loop when she'd asked to continue this social interaction at something called lunch.

Having no real objections to this, but still unable to process what it was, Atheon had simply nodded once before leaving. What a truly strange day this was turning out to be. It would require all her mental capacity to analyze and understand later. Right now, however, she was watching as seven of the eight people she had met during their 'initiation' stood in the hall discussing something before turning to face her.

"It appears I have become the focus of your ocular organs, is there a significant incentive to justify it?" Her gaze moved from person to person, seeking an answer.

Needing no other prompt and to try and save poor Jaune from being embarrassed further by Yang, Ruby stepped forward and smiled up at Atheon, Ruby's bright and peppy smile catching the taller girl off guard. "Morning, excited for your first day at Beacon?! I know we are!" Ruby gestured to herself and the rest of team and JNPR

"My discernment for the beginning of a cycle of education is neither enthusiastic nor apprehensive." A brief uncomfortable silence fell over them for several minutes. Ruby shifted on the spot not wanting to admit she didn't understand what Atheon had said nor was unable to think of something to say in response. Her growling stomach finally broke the silence, causing her to blush.

"You failed to acquire the recommended amount of sustenance?" With an arched eyebrow, Atheon a let and slight smirk grace her lips as she watched Ruby gently squirm under her gaze.

Glancing away Ruby pressed her index fingers together not wanting to meet Atheon's gaze. It was like being caught with your hand in the cookie jar, something Ruby was intimately familiar with from her childhood. She could not be more embarrassed, being called out on skipping breakfast like some naughty child. Ruby wanted to be able to come up with some reason behind it, racking her brain for an intelligent way to explain how she had spent the morning.

Something caught Ruby's eye, being held out before she was a Pumpkin Pete's cereal bar held before her by Atheon. "It does your organic physical form no benefits to bypass vital nutrients required to function. I advise you ingest this 'cereal bar' to maintain optimum efficiency."

Taking the offered bar Ruby flashed Atheon a winning smile, grateful for the action. Before she could voice her thanks, however, Atheon pulled seven more bars out, offering them to JNPR, her older sister, and Blake. Maybe Atheon was trying to make friends, Ruby wasn't too sure but the kind gesture was greatly appreciated.

With the first class of Beacon about to begin Ruby hoped she could properly speak to Atheon afterward, Atheon however merely wanted to see what this place offered as stimulating education. She was not going to be disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6 Uneditied (currently editing)

Having already entered the classroom and chosen a front row seat, Weiss watched with narrowed eyes as the rest of her team filtered into the room eating. How had they even found the time make to the cafeteria? With a huff, she turned to look away from her diminutive partner, who had taken the seat next to her.

Her attempts to give Ruby the cold shoulder were interrupted by a finger, gently poking her arm trying to get her attention. "Pst, Weiss." Ruby's voice, while quite was still loud enough for several people to hear. "Weeeiiisss."

For several long seconds, Weiss tried to ignore Ruby, but a combination of hunger and already frayed nerves from the morning's events had taken a hefty toll of her patients. "What?!" Weiss hissed jerking her head around to shoot Ruby a cold icy glare.

Ruby stretched out her other hand towards her partner, gently held within its grasp was cereal bar. This was a surprise to Weiss, not enough to stop her taking the proffered bar. "Thank you, Ruby." Weiss offered her partner a thankful smile, as she opened the bar.

"Well..." Ruby embarrassingly pressed her index fingers together looking away. "It wasn't me who got them."

"If it wasn't you then who was it?" Weiss looked past Ruby to her other two teammates; Blake caught her eye and responded with a single shake of her head.

Yang pointed backwards with her thumb back towards the highest row of seats towards the area Atheon had chosen to sit. "Wasn't us, She brought em."

Following Yang's gesture up, Weiss noticed the calm and neutral expression on Atheon's face. What was with her? How could someone who had been caught sneaking into Beacon, not to mention abrasive and unwilling to share even the most basic information about her past be generous without an ulterior motive? She'd have to talk to Atheon after class and try to discover more about her.

Staring down towards the many chalkboards set up at the front of the class, Atheon focused her attention on them analysing the various notes and diagrams found on the boards. The information displayed was of key interest to her, it all seemed to be facts and biological diagrams revolving around the Grimm.

The Grimm were an interesting organic creature to Atheon, nothing about them fit the standard model for what it meant to be organic. These Grimm were another part of this world she sought to understand, the cornerstone to that would be to listen and analyse what facts the professor of this particular class.

She watched as the classes Professor entered taking his spot at the front of the desk, he seems like a seasoned and intelligent organic. Atheon felt a pulse race down her synapses about this coming; if she had to put a name to this feeling it was excitement, not something Atheon had ever felt before yet she knew why she felt it. Knowledge of something new and unknown to her and the Vex collective, she would take it all in to be analysed and simulated.

"I am Professor Port and together over the coming years as together, we study." Pausing to clear his throat, Atheon felt something filtering into her mind as he spoke. "Monsters! Deeeemons... Prowlers of the night! Yes, the creatures of Grimm have many names, but I merely refer to them as prey! Ha-ha!"

Atheon just stared down at Port, was this rotund man serious? He had just made a terrible joke, it held no place here. This man was an educator, not a comedian! With dawning dread, Atheon realised this was going to be the tone of his lectures and likely every lesson, nothing of value would be gained from anything done within this room.

"Uhhhh... And you shall too, upon graduating from this prestigious academy! Now, as we know: Vale, Mistral, Atlas and Vacuo are safe havens in an otherwise treacherous world! Remnant is teeming creatures that exist to do nothing more than tear you to pieces! And that's where we come in. Huntsmen! Huntresses..." Port, paused to wink towards several female students in the front few rows, leading to several uncomfortable groans.

Atheon stared at the professor, had he seriously just done what organics referred to as playful flirting, with his students no less? Surely there was some faculty code against such action; the age difference was staggering not to mention he was an educator. Well, Atheon assumed he was, so far the man had waffled on about pointless drivel it was logical the students already have knowledge of.

Her thoughts broken by the stifled chuckling of some of the students Port had winked at and the man himself. It had been an attempt at humour, a way to break the likely tension that had built in the minds of some of the students? Atheon hoped it was, something in the back of her some deep biological impulse was telling her that such things were wrong.

"Individuals who have sworn to protect those who cannot protect themselves! From what? Why, our very world!"

Atheon was now fairly certain Port enjoying the sound of his own voice, he had so far spouted almost as much drivel as some of the interlopers in the collective. She hoped he was finished with it and would now finally say something of actual worth.

Sadly her hopes were going to be for nought, mainly due to Port beginning a rambling tale about one of his exploits during his youth.

Ozpin sat in his office watching the camera feeds from around campus, it was how he always knew when and where his unique brand of wisdom was needed a skill that had taken him years to perfect. Being the first day of the new school year Ozpin was more keenly interested in the first years, hoping they would be able to adjust well.

His attention currently was focused on Atheon, while she had been rather forward with what she had told them the other night and her relation to one interpretation or time, there was something she had not share. When he had stared into her eyes, they were far older than any he had seen before it was a shock for one so young to have eyes so old.

Ozpin knew however behind those eyes lay a wealth of knowledge beyond anything known on Remnant, yet there was something else there. While he did trust Atheon's word about her interest in learning, he would keep a close eye on her. Thou if what the cameras had recorded in the cafeteria and outside Port's classroom was any indication his plan had a good chance of success.

While he knew Glynda would keep a close eye on the girl when it came to combat class, Ozpin would have to give the rest of his staff some warning about her. Skimming the first year's timetable he took note of the classes, with a nod Ozpin concluded he would have to forewarn some of the professors.

Atheon could not believe that the professor, a paragon of knowledge, could spout such utter pointless drivel. It had not taken her long to figure out the moral behind Port's story, the simplicity behind the idea of not rushing headlong into a situation was gain a unique chemical response within her brain. If she had to put a name to this feeling it would be irritation.

Finally, after wasting three-quarters of the lesson wasted on the professor's wild and clearly exaggerated tale it was coming to an end, perhaps something of value could be exposited by the professor now.

She didn't have to wait for long as Port asked for a volunteer to demonstrate if they were the embodiment of the virtues that made up being a huntsman. Now, this would be interesting, the chance to gain an in-depth analysis of the abilities a huntsman could display and as luck would have it Weiss volunteered.

Her full attention focused on the stage before her Atheon looked the girl over analysing everything about her, the first thing to stick out was the girl's posture. Noting how Weiss had opted to take a duellist stance with her rapier outstretched before her, an odd stance but from what Atheon had observed of Weiss during the initiation she relayed heavily on some form of mathematical based creation matrix?

Glancing over at the cage taking note of the new type of Grimm contained within the cage, short compact with long white sharp tusks this would be an interesting fight the Grimm was known as a Boarbatusk. Atheon began running mental simulations based on the currently available data, the simulations did not sit in Weiss's favour.

As the match began Atheon observed how Weiss shot a bard towards her younger team leader causing the smaller girl the shrink down slightly, a poor team dynamic something that could be easily exploited in a combat situation by an intelligent enemy. The girl was fast and nimble; a clear sign of years her skills with a singular combat style, a predictable style in Atheon's honest opinion.

Watching as Weiss struggled to block the opening charge rolling to the side getting ready for the likely follow-up attack, it was clear Weiss had not been expecting it and if Atheon had to guess she had never fought solo outside of training duels.

"Hang in there Weiss!" Ruby yelled in encouragement, a bright smile on her face.

A small smile graced Atheon's face as she gave Ruby a glance, drawing on knowledge gained from the collective she noted that the smallest amount of encouragement had the illogical ability to improve someone's fighting abilities. The very idea of such a thing irked Atheon for its blatant violation of all collective knowledge, she would need to study this in greater depth.

The Boarbatusk charged Weiss several more times, each time spinning up and forcing the petite girl to dive out of the way lest she is speared upon its tusks, each charge of the beats revealed something to Atheon, it was doing its utmost to protect it's underbelly. A vulnerability ripe for exploitation, if Weiss could pick on its weakness then she would surely be able to turn the tide.

"Weiss! Go for the belly! There's no armour underneath-"As if on cue Ruby, helpfully tried shouting that useful piece of information to her partner. It was a sign of a caring team leader.

"Stop telling me what to do!" It was a pity Weiss couldn't see that, Atheon noted how the girl was more concerned with the fact her team leader was offering helpful advice and taking it as an insult then the Boarbatusk launching itself towards Weiss at a high speed.

Watching with rapt interest as Weiss formed a white with a ting of blue glyph formed before Weiss halting the Boarbatusk's charge, studying the glyph in rapt interest Atheon noted the scripture that made up the ring it reminded Atheon of Hive glyphs. The similarity was of slight concern; she would need to keep a closer eye on Weiss for signs of Hive influence. Keeping her focus on Weiss she watched as the girl blocked the Boarbatusk with before leaping into the air onto a black snowflake glyph, with a practised grace Weiss flicked her wrist changing the glyph from black to white launching herself down towards the Grimm.

Myrtenaster spearing the Boarbatusk in its vulnerable underbelly, a clean kill if Atheon was to be any judge but not an efficient one. Weiss had been wasteful during the encounter expending vast reserves on energy on ineffective tactics instead of listening to valuable combat advice from her appointed team leader, without a change in attitude she would prove to be a liability in combat top not just herself and team but anyone else working alongside her. Atheon recalled countless interlopers that had brought their allies to ruins in her vault for similar attitudes, something welled up deep inside her a chemical response she could not place easily. The closest comparison was the emotion of concern, it shocked Atheon to even be feeling this emotion yet she could not place what it was for something she would need to discover in the future.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Port exclaimed in his jovial manner, "I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!"

Shooting Ruby a spiteful glare Weiss huffed before hurriedly storming past her team towards the exit. Seeing the almost broken look that had formed in Ruby's eyes Atheon rose slowly from her seat, having no ties to Ruby beyond a few sparse words exchanged Atheon hypothesised that she would not confront Weiss heavily about her actions but would instead likely let them slide.

"Sheesh, what's with her?" Jaune thought allowed jabbing a finger towards Weiss as she stormed out, Ruby rushing out not far behind."

"An Impudent adolescent with an argentums utensil logged in her gullet," Atheon interjected causing JNPR, Yang and Blake to shift their gazes up towards her as she moved to join them.

"Whaaa? Ren, what did she say?" Nora whined poking Ren in the side, his stoic face betraying nothing clearly used to this.

"That's a little harsh isn't it?" Pyrrha gave Atheon a slightly cold glare having figured out what she meant.

"Irrelevant to the accuracy of my observation," Her voice remained in its usual monotone as Atheon strode past the six of them, "Her current predilection is a detriment which will result in reduced optimized functionality of your pigmentation moniker contingent."

"Does anyone actually understand what she's saying?" Yang groaned, only understanding half the words she'd just heard.

"Perhaps you should expand you linguistic lexicanum before requesting I reduce the complexity of my vocalization." Atheon glanced back towards Yang before walking out of the classroom, leaving the girl trying to figure out the barb she had just used.

Stalking the halls heading towards her next class, Atheon made a point to take the most direct route attempting to find both Weiss and Ruby she had seen something inside Ruby while she had attempted to aid Weiss. The young girl had the right spark to lead but lacked the subtleness to truly command, something that would need correcting to truly bring Ruby out as a leader.

"Ozpin made a mistake." Hearing Weiss utter those words Atheon rounded the corner only to be met by the sight of Ruby, her face crestfallen and dejected Ruby stepped back before turning and trying to speed off in the opposite direction to Weiss.

Failing to notice where she was going Ruby collided with Atheon, the collision while not shifting Atheon knocked Ruby onto her back. Slowly standing up Ruby sheepishly looks up at Atheon meeting her stoic expressionless face. "Sorry..." Ruby mumbled out looking away twiddling her thumbs, the corners of her eyes wet with brimming tears. "Do you think Ozpin made a mistake?"

Several long moments passed as Atheon studied Ruby looking for the right words to use, knowing she would have to simplify any explanations for the diminutive girl. " We have another class to get to." Atheon gently placed an armed around Ruby's shoulder moving her along, her mind calculating and trying to formulate the correct response.

Without being given an answer Ruby sniffled her gaze looking down towards her feet, her mind having taken Atheon's lack of an answer as a yes. Maybe she shouldn't have jump two years ahead to attend beacon and she only got the leader position out of pity.

"You asked if I thought Ozpin had erred in his judgement." Atheon finally broke the silence, causing Ruby to snap her gaze up towards her. "I pose a question to you. How much experience have you had in command?"

Ruby squirmed as Atheon fixed her with a knowing gaze, having predicted the most likely answer. "None..." Ruby answered depressingly, her first day leading and she'd failed or so the young girl thought.

"Then you have your answer." Atheon came to a stop turning Ruby to fully face her, "You lack experience to lead, but not the drive. To lead you require a level head able to make undesirable decisions. With time you will learn what it truly takes." Atheon paused briefly patting Ruby comfortingly on the shoulder "Do not doubt yourself, it is what leads to many a luminary crumbling under the pressure."

Taking Atheon's words in Ruby gave her a weak smile, what she had just heard being somewhat of a comfort to her. A single question floated on the top of Ruby's mind, a question she hoped Atheon would answer.

"How come you know so much about leading?" Ruby asked softly looking up into Atheon's eyes.

Keeping silent as they walked Atheon mulled over Ruby's question, the answer was easy but not one the young girl or anyone could truly understand. Her mind whirled in the process of formulating a plan to reconstruct her previous knowledge into something that could be understood.

"You don't have to answer," Ruby mumbled the lack of a response unnerving the smaller girl, thinking she had offended the taller girl.

"Your question is not unreasonable; to formulate a response that you would understand is difficult." Atheon gave her a small smile lifting Ruby's spirit. "Leadership and command are as natural to me as breathing."

"So does that mean you have a team somewhere?" Ruby pressed on seeing this as a chance to get her taller mysterious girl to open up.

"I suppose It was the easiest way to describe the Vex that dwelled within her vault to the young girl, the collective mind was something beyond her comprehension.

"Were they as strong as you?!" Ruby smiled widely, this line of questioning and convocation having distracted from her doubtful thoughts about her leadership.

A single nod was all Ruby received in response to her question, Atheon turned her mind towards her past, her oracles, gorgons and the Templar. Could another Vex Construct have been transported here as well, like her the Templar had a higher functional mind but where was the Templar? Her mind continued to generate and hypothesise theories about Remnant, her arrival and the lack of other Vex, deep within her mind something welled up.

She felt heavy and for the first time lost without any direction or plan, it gave her a sharp feeling something Atheon could associate with pain. Something began to cloud vision, a wetness began to mist her orbits it was an unknown feeling something Atheon couldn't place.

"They were." Atheon finally spoke her mind still a swirl of thoughts and feelings she had never encountered nor understood.

"Did, something happen to them?" Ruby gently asked concern etched on her face as she watched Atheon's eyes water, maybe asking about Atheon's old team hadn't been the best idea. Seeing the taller girl slowly develop watery eyes was a shock, even thou she had only known Atheon for roughly a day she had grown attached to her and considered her a friend.

"I lack the relevant knowledge to truly answer." Atheon knew what had happened to the three other key components of the Vault of Glass, it would be easy to inform Ruby they had been erased from existence but something within her mind held her tongue.

"I bet they are looking for you," Ruby offered Atheon a comforting smile, "What team wouldn't look for a missing member?"

"One formed of circumstance lacking loyalty," The response from Atheon was slow, "Not something I have experienced." Silence fell over the two of them as they neared their next class, "It has been a gratifying experience conversion with you, remember to persevere and reject the negative judgment of your command abilities."

"Thanks," Ruby gave her one final smile noticing her sister, Blake and JNPR.

Turning towards the classroom's door Atheon began to enter glancing at the nameplate on the door, Professor Peach- Botany and Field Medicine. A content feeling spread from deep within her mind as memories of the foliage within her Vault, the care and attention that had been put into crafting it. While to the untrained eye of that which mistook it for random growth, not a carefully crafted agrestal abstraction, or as it most people would call it natural art. Even as Times Conflux she had a passion for the floral world, whether this was a run-time error or a hang up from before the Vex ascended.

Atheon hoped that after the abysmal morning class with Professor Port, this one would be a drastic improvement.


	7. Chapter 7 Unedited (currently editing)

Professor Peach stood behind her desk, a serene smile etched across her face as she watched the first year students filter in and take their seats behind the various raised tables of the semi-circular room. She scanned the room, taking in each student's face while comparing them to the files she had memorized on each of them, her gaze only briefly lingering upon one singular student.

While it was common for a few students each year to have gained entry to Beacon using unorthodox means, the girl who had taken the furthest seat from the front row had no file beyond what Ozpin had managed to gain from her. It was a strange and worrying thing really, but it was outside Professor Peach's purview. She would let Ozpin worry about it. No matter the case, she would not let something outside her control detract from her classes.

Clearing her throat to gain the assembled students' attention, Peach let out a gentle sigh before she began to speak. "Welcome students, I am professor Peach and over the course of this year, together we shall study what will and what will not aid you in the floral world." Her voice was soft, though there was a noticeable edge to it whenever she said her R's.

"To be hunters," she continued, "Means that you will sometimes find yourself without ready access to medical assistance, and that is where the knowledge I am going to give you in the floral world will be invaluable to your collective and individual survival." Ignoring the pale-faced looks of worry on a few, Peach drew a presenter pen from a pocket.

With a flick of her wrist, the display screen behind her sprung to life. On the screen was a simple image of a broad, oval-shaped leaf plant. "This is one of the most common plants that can be found across Remnant," Peach began using the laser pointer tip of her pen to point towards the image displayed. "It can be found growing alongside roads, underneath trees and on rocky outcroppings in the hills. Can anyone tell me what it's called?"

Across the room not one student made an attempt to speak up with varying looks plastered across their faces. For some, it was a confused stare while for others it was a lack of concern about not knowing the answer, but for one student it was a face of pure, neutral boredom about being subjected to information she already knew.

Without letting more than a few seconds pass without an answer, Atheon spoke with her same, flat monotone voice. "Genus: Plantago Major, Plantaginaceae Family. Prosaic application of symptoms associated with the introduction virulent toxins introduced to the sanguine fluid via fang or arthropod stinger." Her answer delivered, Atheon kept her neutral gaze locked onto the Professor. Her never-changing expression gave away no emotion.

But the answer had caught Professor Peach off-guard.

She had, at the very least, expected a student to know some of the common names for this particular plant… but not to the level of depth she had just been given. While it was refreshing to finally have a student who seemed to know more than the average huntsman in training did about the floral world, the answer itself had been delivered in a most perplexing manner.

At the moment, how the answer was worded was not a concern. With a nod of her head, Professor Peach clicked the next slide up to reveal a yellow-red leafed bulbed plant, the bulb open to show six sprayed petals.

"Why, yes, that is correct." Peach gave Atheon a small smile before gesturing to the new plant displayed. "Now… can anyone identify this particular specimen?"

"Hemerocallis lilioasphodelus." Like before, it only took a few seconds for Atheon to respond. No other students seemed willing or able to answer, and like before she went on to give another detailed, if slightly elaborate, description of what it could be used for.

This line of Peach asking the students to identify plants only for Atheon to give its scientific name and a description of its uses continued for the better part of half the lesson until a single image of a bronze stemmed flower bearing pink blooms was displayed.

So far, this class was a mild improvement over her first introduction to Beacon's style of education. While it still conformed in the basic sense to the simulations Atheon had run while inside her Vault on organic education, the subtle differences were noticeable. It was a concern for a later date, something she could analyze when alone.

Currently, Atheon was finding an odd contentment in the discussion of the floral world. While she had already decided that the young, ebony-skinned Professor was trying to deduce the amount of Botanist knowledge the first years possessed, she was not going to pass up an opportunity to voice her knowledge itself. Likewise, while this could be seen as a quirk unique to Atheon, this could not be further from the truth.

There were many constants amongst the Vex core minds. For example, most were beyond organic comprehension and some were strange even to the Vex. Yet one thing that was constant, be it Atheon, Panoptes, or Argos, was that the Vex had a fondness for flora. It was something that they had rationalized as an uncorrectable run time error.

Still, it gave Atheon a sense of pride, an organic feeling to be sure yet not an unwelcome one. Like always, she answered each prompt from the Professor with a monotonous, neutral voice to match her flat expression, and the lesson dragged on until a singular image displayed itself, taking Atheon by surprise.

How was THAT here?!

The bronze-stalked, pink-flowered constructed Hermaion Blossom should not have been here. It had been devised by herself and Panoptes. The blossom had been intended as a counter to that which they could not simulate, the Guardians' Light. It was intended to slowly sap the Light from them, drain the Guardians of their singular advantage… or so Panoptes had insisted. For a time, it did. At least, until the blossom became overly saturated in the Light, thereby rendering it to exhibit the opposite of its intended effects.

Did this mean that the Vex had a presence within this plane of existence? Were they here, specifically on this world, hiding somewhere? It would be far too coincidental for that to be the case. Without any data to validate such a line of questioning it would require far greater research into this particular thought process before anything useful could be yielded.

For now, all Atheon could do was simulate which conclave of Vex were the most likely to be present here. As her mind focussed on running simulated timelines on why the Hermaion Blossom was present, she failed to notice the grin that grew across Professor Peach's face. It had been a solid minute, and Atheon hadn't answered what Hermaion Blossom was, nor had she answered what its practical uses were.

"Now, this specimen here is unique," the professor purred, "I doubt anyone knows what this particular specimen even is, let alone what it does." Professor Peach matched her gaze with Atheon's cold eyes. "Even you, Miss Atheon."

"This is a rather inaccurate statement about what empirical data I am able to retain." She said, keeping her gaze locked on Professor Peach as she spoke. "That is an artificially constructed flora bearing zero genetic resemblances to prevalent cataloged botanic genii."

"So you're telling me that this recently discovered and beneficial species was made in a lab?" Professor Peach spoke, her voice growing more condescending and incredulous with every word.

Clearly, thought Atheon, the professor was struggling to process what she was saying.

"If that is how you elect to justify the insufficiency in your intellect regarding this field, I shall not reject this notion," Atheon stated, still maintaining her emotionless, monotone voice… even as her response caused Professor Peach's glare to harden further. "What you have displayed there is a Hermaion Blossom, without a physical specimen I am incapable of offering conclusive data on if it is fossilized or if it is in its equitable state."

"That… is not how fossilization works. At all." Peach ground out her patience wearing thin, "It takes at least ten thousand years for something to fossilize. It is not a natural state for anything to enter during its life cycle. Perhaps you should think before speaking, miss Atheon. Using big words does not equate to a big brain."

Around the classroom a few of the students began to chuckle, Yang being key among them. There was some satisfaction to be found at the sight of someone, a teacher no less, bringing Atheon down a peg or two. Yang turned from her seat to glance up at the tall, stoic girl in an attempt to see if she had shown any change in emotion.

Her expression remained unchanged. The small insult against her intelligence had generated no change in her outward appearance. Yet a glowing haze had fallen across Atheon's thoughts and left her simmering in place.

How dare some woman who couldn't even speak the simplest words without a noticeable impediment make such assumptions about her intellect? The audacity. The outrage. Chemicals often associated with anger swirled about Atheon's mind as dark thoughts began to filter themselves around her head.

If this was her vault, this matter would require only a simple snap of her fingers to erase this impotent woman from existence. But… she was not in her vault.

Taking a single, calming breath Atheon washed these thoughts away. Now was not the time to act on such dark impulses. After all, why do such things when there was a much more thematic option available?

"I fail to observe how a pedagogue who lacks the capacity of proper linguistic competence can lecture anyone on their intellect." While to many there was no change in her voice or stoic expression, to those close enough Atheon's eyes had narrowed ever so slightly.

Before Professor Peach could respond, Atheon continued. "Hermaion Blossom's autochthonous intention was to extract the naturally generated energy-based phenomenon that biological organisms have the proficiency to exhibit."

"No, that is incorrect," Professor Peach retorted, trying to keep the edge from her voice. She would overlook the jab against her speech impediment, Peach would be the bigger person… she was determined not to react. She just had to let it slide. "Hermaion Blossom is a fast and safe way to recharge a depleted Aura while out in the field. It does not drain it."

"Once again, you demonstrate an error in empirical knowledge of Hermaion Blossom. Its primary basic structure is formed from cultivated Radiolaria designed to siphon Aura to expedite its growth, thereby resulting in larger quantities of Hermaion Blossom."

"Well, then, please. Explain why it replenishes Aura for the entire class." Peach gestured around the room as the students' attention flicked between herself and Atheon. "If you would be so kind, Miss Atheon."

Rising from her seat, Atheon began descending towards Professor Peach with an almost regal grace. "Hermaion Blossom exists upon its own nonlinear timestream. It was a dual combination project between myself and Panoptes the Infinite Mind of the Infinite Forest. All simulations projected failed to account for what we had no correlatable data on, typically regarding Aura and the results of oversaturation."

Coming to a halt before Peach's desk, Atheon began to generate a singular tiny cube of Radiolaria in her palm. Gradually, the cube's geometric structure began to twist and realign itself. The new shape steadily took a form bearing familial resemblance to the Hermaion Blossom displayed on the screen, with its only noticeable difference being the matted colors as opposed to the image's metallic.

"Once oversaturated, the base function of Hermaion Blossom was altered and it became a valuable asset to those with a depleted Aura." Atheon handed the newly grown Blossom to Peach, who merely stood there with her mouth opening and closing, unable to process what she had just witnessed. "I do hope that the explanation was satisfactory for you, Professor." To most, Atheon's tone and expression never once changed.

But to the people closest to her in that room, there was no denying the undercurrent of superiority in Atheon's voice, and there was certainly no ignoring the gentle smirk that graced her lips.

Before Professor Peach could even formulate a response, Atheon was already striding towards the door with the end of class bell to announce the start of lunch only moments behind.

"Well…" Yang drawled, stretching as she walked out of the classroom. Her younger sister, partner, and JNPR trailed close behind. "This class could grow on me if things like that happen every time we have it. Eeh? Ehh…?" She wriggled her eyebrows, gently ribbing Ruby to get a rise from the smaller girl.

Ruby just shuddered at the pun. She would not be giving her older sister any response. Instead, she thought back to the few tidbits of information that had been dropped about Atheon. "Did you enjoy it because someone other than you got a teacher mad?"

"Pfffft! Naaaah," Yang waved her hand in a dismissive manner. "Just found it hilarious to see a verbal catfight."

"Uh-huh," Blake gave Yang a sidelong glance, not believing her partner for a second.

"We did get to learn a little bit about Atheon, though." Ruby piped up a happy smile on her face. "She knows so much about plants! She even grew one from nothing!" Ruby gestured swinging her hands together as if to mimic Atheon. "Do you think that could be related to her Semblance? It looked like she grew it from the same stuff she made those platforms from Radiolalala, right?"

"Radiolaria, Ruby." Pyrrha corrected. "Though she did seem to get irritated when the Professor called out her intelligence."

"Well she doesn't do herself any favors with her attitude." Yang snorted, her arms folded behind her head.

"Well she might just be lonely Yang." Ruby piped up giving her sister a sidelong glance. "She told me herself that she doesn't know what happened to her team, maybe she just doesn't trust anyone but them."

"Wait a minute Rubles." Yang's head jerked towards her sister shock plastered across her face. "How do you know that?"

"Well after Ports class she sorta walked in on me and Weiss arguing." Ruby mumbled, clearly hiding something about the argument. "She gave me some advice that helped, I think its cus she used to lead a team herself." Briefly Ruby paused to let that information sink in seeing the shocked expressions on her teammates and JNPR's faces. "Maybe the person she mentioned Panoptes was a teammate of hers?"

"She mentioned that this Panoptes had a title as well, Infinite Mind." Blake piped up offering her own thoughts. "It might be a cultural thing to give titles based on skill?"

"Why don't we ask her at lunch?" Jaune offered, himself wanting to find out more about what they all assumed was one of Atheon's lost team.

As the groups' conversation turned to more trivial matters they continued heading towards the cafeteria.

Having made her way to the cafeteria Atheon now stood before the vast selection of various foods on offer, much like in the morning she found it beyond excessive to supply so much. It was an unneeded variable to the continued algorithm of the day.

Her attention focused on trying to choose what would best provide the required nutrients to keep her body functional. Atheon failed to notice as Velvet made her way over, she was being accompanied by her team leader.

Gently tapping Atheon on the shoulder to gain her attention Velvet waited for the towering girl to turn before speaking. "You looked like you were having trouble picking out something to eat." She gave Atheon a friendly smile, before gesturing to the girl standing beside her. "Oh this is Coco."

With a whistle Coco brought her gaze up to meet Atheon's. "Huh they must grow you big where you're from." She turned to briefly glance at Velvet. ""She's what the same height as Yatsu?"

"Coco, that's rude." Velvet sighs at the other girls lack of tact.

Atheon just stared at the two her expression remaining neutral as she gently turned around selecting a rather simplistic bowl of mixed fruit, seeing how it was the most likely option to keep her body functional.

"What relevance does my vertex hold to the domain in which I was gestated?" Atheon turned from staring at Coco to Velvet, she had proven a reliable source of data. "I recall that I did accede to associate with you during the secondary nutrient consumption period of the planetary rotation."

A slight blush of embarrassment etched itself across Velvets face as she had remembered having asked Atheon to join her for lunch. This drew a small chuckle from Coco at the sight of her teammate, it even gained a smirk from Atheon.

"Well no good standing around here, why don't you come join us at our table? We got plenty of room." Coco offer jerking a thumb over to where the rest of her team had sat.

"Such an arrangement would produce beneficial memorandums on the subtle nuances of social interactions." Atheon gave Coco a curt nod in agreement following both her and Velvet back to their table.

Atheon reasoned there could be worse ways to use her time that would not yield any usable information of social interactions.

Lunch had passed quicker than Ruby would have liked, she had wanted to try and talk with Atheon maybe learn something more about her. Sadly this had not happened as when she, her sister, Blake, and JNPR had managed to make it to the cafeteria Atheon was already seated with a group of second years. She felt jealous that a group of students not even in the same year as the tall mysterious girl, they had most likely met at breakfast.

Now she sat on the bleachers overlooking the arena watching as Professor Goodwitch has just finished assessing Pyrrha's combat skills, it had been something ongoing for the first half of the lesson. While no one present really lacked in the combat skill department the professor had still wished to assess them each to determine where they needed to improve.

"You didn't do too badly against Goodwitch, Ruby" Yang spoke up as she took a seat next to the smaller girl placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. "You did better than the Ice queen you lastest what three minutes before she depleted your aura?"

"Thanks, Yang." Ruby gave her sister a winning smile before it slowly fell from her face."It's more I didn't get to talk with Atheon, there is so much I wanna ask her!" She huffed folding her arms pouting cutely.

Yang chuckled at the sight of shit and gave Ruby a gently shake, raising a hand to point down into the arena. "Well you might not have gotten to speak with her sis, but I think getting to watch her and Goodwitch might be just as good huh?"

Her attention snapping down to the arena as she watched the large screen display alter to replace Pyrrha and her aura level with an image of Atheon and her full aura as Atheon slowly passed Pyrrha taking her place opposite Glynda.

She had changed from the beacon uniform and into the semi-transparent armor with the black body glove she had been wearing when they had first met. Ruby leaned forward her eyes wide with rapt attention, she'd not been able to see any of Atheon's duel with the Nevermore in the forest but now she had a front row seat to what was about to happen.

The countdown timer to the start of the match slowly ticked down in the last ten seconds, the entire student body of the first year class watched with rapt attention as the timer slowly reached zero.

As the start claxon sounds Atheon brought her Torch Hammer up and fired.


	8. Chapter 8

Three.

The start timer was on its final five seconds before the start claxon, so both opponents stood stoically watching each other. They analyzed every subtle movement, every miniscule flex of a muscle, studying for weaknesses something to exploit. A pre-existing injury that could be preyed upon, a particular fondness for one arm over the other. It would be these subtle little differences that would decide who would win and who would lose.

Two.

Atheon stood staring down towards Glynda, she had observed her during the previous duels with the other students. The Professor had not tried against any of the other students yet her combat style still shone through, a ranged fighter that utilized the most common substance of this world Dust. If Glynda followed the trend she had unexpectedly established Atheon would be able to counter her with ease.

One.

Reaching the final moments Atheon clenched her fist bringing forth her Torch Hammer, its long sleek design taking form along her right arm. Closer and closer the milliseconds ticked away, time slowly for Atheon she had analyzed her opponent and devised a strategy to win.

Zero.

As the start claxon echoed Atheon had already snapped her arm up aiming toward Glynda, without a single hesitation she fired. The swirling mass of dark matter energy rocketed across the open gap towards Glynda.

With a single upwards swipe of her riding crop Glynda deflected the shot wide, reversing her swing a deep purple glow began to shine around Glynda as she began to channel dust within her body. A flick of her wrist sent arcing jets of purple lightning hurtling towards Atheon.

Her face stoic and unmoving and with the grace befitting a professional dancer, Atheon gently slid to the left rolling around the incoming bolts. With another flick of her wrist, Glynda redirected the bolts back around towards Atheon.

Feeling the energy from the bolt arching back around Atheon span on the spot to face Glynda her left hand extended up high into the air, finger extended upwards as if she was reaching towards something. In an instant tendrils of crystalized radiolaria began flowing from across her body outward into the air, as intricate lattice structures began to take shape. Cubes of sparking radiolaria floated briskly around the arena within the paths of the arcing bolts, taking the hits and expelling the bolts from reaching their target.

Seizing the moment Atheon launched herself upwards delicately landing upon one of the platforms, with the high ground she took aim again and unleashed a withering hail of shots from the Torch Hammer. As she fired Atheon knew Glynda would either deflect her shots or she'd dodge them, but hitting her was not the current goal. Instead, Atheon was using the shots to further analyze Glynda, noting how the Professor moved to dodge or block the shots. She clearly favored moving to the right more often than the left, this was something exploitable.

Glynda launched herself upwards landing on one of the radiolaria cubes opposite Atheon. So far Atheon had proven a much different type of combatant than the rest of the first years. Every other first-year had intended to bring the fight in close with Glynda, to try and force her into a close-range engagement to give them an advantage. This had always backfired as while Glynda preferred to focus her semblance and dust usage at range it did not mean she had not trained to utilize it in close combat.

Yet this one student, a student Glynda still had her doubts about especially after the minor tirade Peach had gone on during lunch, had not tried bringing the fight to Glynda but had instead kept it at long range. Atheon was a different caliber to the rest and Glynda knew it, even if this bout was just to assess the students combat capabilities it did not mean she would take it easy.

Fixing Atheon with a stony glare Glynda sliced the riding crop across the air in several sweeping strokes before flicking it towards the tall girl. From around the arena, several dark clouds formed, swirling and reshaping into the crystallized shape of large ice diamonds the points aimed towards Atheon.

As if on command, with a flick of the riding crop, the icicle diamonds hurtled towards Atheon with incredible speed. Glynda watched with mild annoyance as Atheon rounded on the incoming icicles and fired, each shot fired was perfectly aimed to intercept and vaporize an icicle. The few that Atheon did not have time to aim for still missed their intended target.

Without missing a beat Atheon stepped to the side and off the edge of the radiolaria cube as the icicles impacted where she had been standing. Gently she descended to a cube a below where she once was.

Glynda could not help but be impressed by the smooth response given to her attack, even experienced huntsmen would struggle to dodge such a multitude of projectiles. But here was a young woman, a teenager no less, who had effortlessly responded to them with an eerily calm calculating ease. Glancing down Glynda saw Atheon staring up at her, she had her left hand up towards the platform. Atheon's cold eyes met Glynda's and a dawning realization exploded across the Professors face. Before she could react Atheon snapped her fingers causing the radiolaria platform to fade out of existence, for the briefest of moments Glynda hung in the air before gravity caught with her sending the woman hurtling towards the ground.

Rolling her eyes Glynda flicked her ride crop downwards towards the ground, a deep grinding splintering noise filled the arena as a large chunk of the floor ripped itself free and rocketed up towards Glynda coming to a gentle rest below her feet. Hearing the familiar sound of the discharge from Atheon's weapon, Glynda snapped her riding crop up to deflect the shots.

Between each pause where the weapon was clearly cycling for another burst, Glynda used this brief pause to fire off purple bolts from the riding crop towards the girl only for the bolts to be blocked by forming cubes of radiolaria. It was clear whatever ranged attacks Glynda could bring to bear, Atheon could counter them just as easily.

While she often avoided close range combat this situation seemed to call for Glynda to take such a drastic measure, it would break the slowly forming stalemate and bring a swift end to the combat. Flicking her riding crop downwards, the energy of dust flowing through her legs giving Glynda the needed extra lift to propel her across the gap between her and Atheon.

Landing with a delicate grace before the tall girl Glynda could not help but smirk seeing she had caught the girl off guard, clearly she hadn't expected Glynda to bring the fight in close. Not giving Glynda more than the briefest of moments to enjoy what she had done Atheon raised a foot high into the air before bringing it down onto the Radiolaria platform sending out a series of explosive shockwaves from the impact point.

Thinking quickly Glynda whipped the riding crop, sparking with purple energy towards the ground forming a small wall of purple energy to block the incoming shockwaves. The attack blocked Glynda saw an opening and struck out with the riding crop aiming to land a blow that would reduce the girl's aura.

Glynda had managed to take Atheon by surprise, she had opted to bring the fight in close. A foolish mistake if Atheon had ever seen one, she recalled many guardians who had once thought in a similar manner when they had perverted her vault. She had dissuaded them of such foolish ideals with the temporal shockwave, and now it seemed like she would yet again be doing just that.

But this had not been the outcome, Glynda had in a rather skillful manner had blocked it. This would not work a second time, Atheon would make sure of that. First, though she would need to generate some space between herself and Glynda, the woman was persistent with that riding crop.

Glynda had successfully used her smaller and more nibble frame to keep herself in close stopping Atheon from even attempting another temporal shockwave, forcing the girl onto the defensive with well-placed strikes from the riding crop. It was obvious to Glynda that Atheon was lacking when things came to close combat, yet she still could not let her guard down as all it would take would be a single strike to turn the combat more to Atheon's favour.

Atheon used the Radiolaria gauntlet on her left arm to deflect another strike from Glynda's riding crop, the woman had the skill to notice a flaw in how Atheon composed herself in combat. This would be something she would seek to rectify, perhaps it was something she could use to gather more knowledge about remnant by gaining help from some of her fellow students. But now she had Glynda to deal with, to most it seemed as though Glynda was managing to beat Atheon back forcing the tall girl onto the defensive.

This could not have been farther from the truth, while Atheon had been forced to divide her attention between blocking Glynda's swift and decisive strikes and generating more radiolaria platforms so she would not be forced off the edge. She had been analyzing Glynda's strikes and style, predicting and calculating her most preferred swing style, which side she favoured more and which she was weak on.

Finally, she had it, Atheon had managed to observe enough to in her own belief accurately predict Glynda's next strike. Seeing her chance when Glynda went with a high and fast overhand swing, Atheon shot her left arm out gripping Glynda's arm by the wrist. Not missing a chance Atheon followed through with a backhand strike, using the bulk of her Torch Hammer to send Glynda sprawling across the radiolaria platform.

Slowly Atheon stalked towards Glynda's prone form, watching with indifference as she slowly began to pick herself up. It wouldn't matter much she was vulnerable, raising her leg high into the air Atheon was ready to end this with a single temporal shockwave.

Seconds before she was able to bring her leg down however the timer sounded, signaling the duel had ended in a draw. Neither Atheon or Glynda had taken any damage leaving both their auras full. Next time there would not be a draw, Atheon would guarantee it.

Ruby sat there her mouth open wide with astonishment, she had never in her wildest dreams thought she would see someone only a few years her senior able to push a fully fledged huntress to their absolute limit.

"Yang did you see that!" Ruby turned to her sister gesturing wildly done at the arena. "She made Glynda fight on her terms."

Yang glanced at her excited little sister giving her a playful smile as she ruffled the smaller girls hair, Ruby was right that Atheon had forced Glynda to fight on her terms. Yet something stood out to Yang about the fight, Atheon was slow when it came to hand to hand strikes. Oh, this was something she'd use when she'd get her chance to take the tall girl closed.

"That she did Rubes, it doesn't look like she's used to anything but range combat." Yang watched as Atheon stalked out of the arena. "Now I want to take her on even more now."

"Is that all you think about you blonde brute?" Weiss snorted, she could not believe that after watching Atheon and Glynda she still wanted to fight the tall stoic girl.

"Chill out ice queen." Yang waved her hand dismissively. "it'll just be a training spar nothing too dangerous."

"We just watched her push Professor Goodwitch to her limit!" Weiss ground out choosing to ignore Yang's colourful little nickname for her. "She'd wipe the floor with you."

"Phfff." Yang waved her hand dismissively, "We both saw the same fight right? Glynda had the upper hand once she got in close, that's where I specialize."

"Until the very end when she turned the tables," Blake interjected her eyes moving between her partner and teammates. "It looked like she was studying Glynda like a predator does prey."

"Huh?" Ruby turned to give Blake a confused look.

"She put Glynda on the back foot almost instantly while they traded ranged shots with each other, Glynda only had one real advantage when she closed the gap." Blake paused noticing how not only was Ruby listening but most of her fellow students were leaning in, her partner especially was leaning in just enough to violate Blake's personal space. "It looked like when forced to fight hand to hand she looked to favour slow powerful strikes."

"But at Sigil, they taught us that being slow would get you killed." Ruby glanced around trying to see if Atheon had arrived yet. "Grimm are always fast so slow strikes leave you open to them, why would someone fight with such a delayed style?"

Leaning back in her chair Weiss rubbed her chin, she'd only seen such tactics used by the older robotic soldiers Atlas deployed. They only stood their ground due to programming and the thickness of their armour. That was it! She knew why Atheon didn't budge only blocked Glynda's strikes. But she wasn't wearing any type of heavy armour, only the glass like armour gauntlets. "Either it's part of her semblance on top of summoning those platforms, or her aura is through the roof."

A vicious grin spread across Yangs face at this, if Weiss was correct then that'd mean Atheon could not only dish out large amounts of damage but could take equally large amounts. For the blonde brawler, this made her sound like the ideal sparring partner. "Well, now I am definitely sparring with her." Before anyone could respond Yang motioned off to the side for someone to come sit with them.

Slowly turning it was clear who Yang was gesturing to.

A draw was not something she had calculated to be possible, it defied the logic of the core algorithms of her mind. Atheon would have to perform further study and simulation to ensure such an outcome would not happen in the future.

Atheon spent the climb back to the stands pondering what the duel had highlighted, her glaring lack in terms of close combat efficiency. Back in her vault the Guardians that had got close had fallen like ants, but now without the vault amplifying her entire being adaptation was needed. A reassessment of the combat logic routines and algorithms that cycled through her mind.

First and most crucial of those would be finding a way to remove the weakness of close combat, from what she had observed the other students had adaptive weapons able to reforge themselves mid-combat to facilitate such an act. Perhaps she could find some way to mimic such actions with the Torch Hammer, Quria had attempted such a thing with the Hives sword logic. If that nearly worked then doing so here would be a simple task.

Stepping into the stands Atheon noticed Yang waving her over, Atheon considered it for a moment the blonde had nothing to offer but minor irritation at best. Her sister, however, the small shy dark-haired girl who had taken a massive interest in Atheon's Torch Hammer would be. Someone with such a fondness for weapons and that which could be considered as such would prove invaluable, and all it would likely cost her to gain Ruby's help would be to indulge the girl's curiosity.

A small price to pay really. With a small almost unnoticeable smile on her face, Atheon took a seat next to Ruby waiting for the inevitable torrent of questions.


	9. Chapter 9

You were amazing!" Ruby beamed up at Atheon, a bright smile across her face. More enamored by the second display of Atheon's weapon, oh she really wanted to know how that thing worked. "Every time the Professor did something you stopped it from working, was that part of your semblance?" The smaller girl edged closer her smile still bright and as wide as possible. "Professor Goodwitch beat me in a minute."

Atheon studied the smaller girl in her excited state, such an odd concept to be excited by watching a combat bout. Would it not be more prudent to study the combatants to gain insight into their strengths and weaknesses, logically it was the only reason to spectate any form of combat. While it wouldn't be something she would ever admit, Atheon had used what information she had gathered from observing Glynda's matches with the other students to gain a rough idea of the Professors capabilities. The slightest bit of knowledge gained or lost was often the difference between victory or defeat, by combing and simulating all outcomes based on presented data Atheon could adapt to any situation. Thou Glynda's semblance had been something she could not predict, it was similar to the light utilized by the Guardians.

The very idea that there was not one but TWO phenomena that defied the Vex collective ability to simulate. It would not stand, she would find a way to simulate, study and understand the unique abilities that could be displayed. That was something for later consideration, now, however, Ruby had posed a question about the intrinsic abilities she retained.

"It is not extramural to postulate such a conclusion." Biting back a sigh as Ruby gave her a confused look clearly not understanding her answer. Oh, it was going to be a rather taxing series of answers then, having to formulate sentences the smaller girl could understand. While it was something Atheon found abhorrent to do, reducing her language to a more simplistic manner.

Yet there was something about Ruby, be it her positive energy that simply poured from the girl in blistering waves that were reminiscent of the energy the first true challenge to Vault. Kabr. Or the encourageable eagerness to learn, understand and utilize any knowledge related to her chosen interests.

Atheon could not rightly determine what it was, but she could determine that it was having an effect on her internal thought process. Strange as it was to feel the odd chemical imbalance spike across her synapse registering the release of some new chemical within her body. It made her feel warm and calm on the inside, at peace with herself allowing her mind to focus. It was something for later study.

"My apologies. I neglected the fact you find my way of vocalization difficult to comprehend." Pausing briefly to watch as Ruby nodded in understanding, the bright look in the young girl's eye was enough for Atheon to see how much a simple gesture of altering her speech meant to Ruby. "I said your statement about my abilities was not incorrect. But still not entirely correct, being able to counter the Professor in such a manner was not solely the result of what you assume to be my semblance."

"Yer that's a load of bull." Yang snorted, her arms folded across her chest. "There is no way you can be THAT good." As if to punctuate her point Yang leaned over Ruby to jab a finger into Atheon's chest. While to many this would be seen as a deliberate act to provoke anger, this was only partially true. For the blonde brawler, she found the best way to judge people was by how they reacted, not to mention she definitely found what the tall stoic girl was saying to be suspicious.

Atheon stared back at the blonde brawler her face keeping to blank neutral expression as a hand rose to grip the finger still poking into her chest. "My apologies, I neglected that your cerebral aptitude is inconsequential when a typical correlation of analytical proclivity is observed." With slow and deliberate delicateness Atheon removed the offending finger from poking her chest and returned the entire hand to Yangs lap. "To extrapolate and vaticinate the myriad of prospective causatums generated by a designless sequence is an adroitness possessed by all Vex." Releasing the finger Atheon moved to gently pat Yang's hair in a slow patronizing fashion tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. "Did you comprehend that, or do you require it to be elucidated in more elementary stipulations?"

Yang's mouth opened and closed several times as she tried to make sense of what Atheon had just said to her, she knew it was probably insulting. The patronizing pat on the head all but confirmed that was exactly what Atheon intended, yet the choice of words she'd used had been deliberately complex as if to prove some point.

"Perfectly" She ground out, through clenched teeth, after finally regaining her composure. "So you're able to predict what someone's gonna do next?"

"Oh, that's so cool!" Ruby beamed up at Atheon a bright smile still across her face before sudden realization hit her at Atheon's wording. "So could your entire team also predict what was going to happen in a fight?"

"It is a standardized operatus mandi for all superior Vex Axis Minds." She watched as the Ruby nodded in understanding, before moving her gaze up to Yang. When the girl had jabbed the finger into her chest a similar swirl of chemicals to began to mix within her mind to when Professor Peach had insulted her intelligence, while she cared little as to whether or not she was believed. What Atheon did care about was her competence and intellect being called into question in any capacity.

The chemical mixture continued to swirl around her mind-affecting her reasonable method of response if from what she had briefly observed of Yang was anything to go by the girl enjoyed getting a rise out of others. What better way to shut the girl down then give her a taste of that. "Is that explanation adequate for an individual of your luminosity?"

Before Yang could respond to Atheon's very thinly layered jab, the snap of Glynda's riding crop against the wall echoed around the arena gaining the student's attention again.

Watching as the students turned from their conversations to once give Glynda their attention. She had for the most part been impressed by the varying levels of skill displayed by the first years, most of the students from this class fell into the typical average skill bracket for their age while three clearly stood above the rest and from this class at least one student who fell well below the average.

Besides Ruby having a rather impressive amount of skill for one so young, she still was in keeping with the average skill of the rest of her classmates. Pyrrha stood out but that was to be expected, what with her history in the arenas.

Atheon was the only true worry when it came to combat instruction, while Glynda had easily seen her weakness in the slow telegraphing of her attacks it was not something that hampered her. If Glynda had to guess it was because Atheon had enough raw strength to just brute force her way thru any problem, such a reliance would only get her so far and against most of the students, it would let her beat them in solo combat and maybe some experienced hunters as well.

Yet against multiple opponents, she'd likely run into problems. Glynda knew she would need to assess Atheon against two opponents to truly understand the full extent of what she could do and where she could improve, but which two partners to would be the best to have the stoic girl face off against. But that was a matter for consideration towards the end of the lesson, now Glynda would begin spars of students with equal skill.

"Students, while you have all proven you rightly belong at beacon at the initiation this class will be focused on improving your combat skills." Glynda glanced around the room at the students varying faces some having cottoned onto what she was hinting at while others were not. "You will be facing each other in primarily single duels, these duels will be designed to test your skills."

With a flick of the riding crop, Glynda pointed it towards Nora and Weiss. "Miss Valkyrie and Miss Schnee if you would be so kind as to be our first duel."

It came as no surprise to Atheon that Glynda had only sparred with each student to personally asses their skill level, there was profound logic in doing so as it offered a much more personal assessment of someone's skill. Atheon understood this logic intermittently as it was common for vex to regularly interface with what they desired to simulate, its main benefit was rather than relying on the estimation of a subject skill level gained from observational data. A physical interact, normally thru combat, would provide analytical data of a much higher quality.

Atheon glanced down at the starting duel between Nora and Weiss, a fairly one-sided engagement if she was to give her own thoughts. Based on previous simulated outcomes of both girls abilities in a combat scenario, Atheon was comfortable in the prediction that Nora would easily be able to brute force her way to victory. Not something Atheon relished the idea of, as something about Nora reminded her too much for the Titan class guardians.

If she was ever pitted in a sparring match against the hyperactive girl the only real counter she currently had formulated was to match the girl shot for shot, not the most elegant battle strategy and it would be rather risky considering her lack of close combat skill, but it was still her best option.

Turning her gaze from the match Atheon looked once again down at Ruby before Professor Goodwitch had refocused everyone's attention to the starting sparring matches Atheon had seen the glimmer of more questions waiting behind the younger girls eyes to be asked. her silver eyes.

"You have supplementary inquiries you were unable to vocalize?" Atheon flashed the smaller girl a slight smirk, amused by Ruby becoming slightly flustered at being asked a direct question. "It would be gratifying to offer clarification for you."

A bright smile found its way onto Ruby's face as excitement radiated from her, she knew exactly what she wanted to ask as it had been eating away at her since she had first asked it. Finally, she was going to get information on Atheon's baby, her 'Torch Hammer'. "Could you tell me how your baby works?"

"I have not constructed additional broodlings that have an estimated fifty percent proportion of any Radiolaria or Deoxyribonucleic acid that compromise my physical form." Her response so slow, Ruby's question had sent Atheon's mind for a loop. She had not been expecting such a random question, was there something about her appearance that suggested she had constructed additional Vex somehow?

Taken back slightly by her response Ruby scratched her head trying to figure out what Atheon meant, her choice or words confusing the younger girl briefly before it finally sunk in. Going as red in the face as her cape, Ruby rapidly shook her head with her arms flailing. "No no no no! I mean not a baby baby but your weapon!"

"That is a more logical line of inquiry." A gentle smile crossed Atheon's face as she watched Ruby fluster about. "You seek to understand the intricate functional process of the Torch Hammer." Gently lifting her arm Atheon brought the Torch Hammer into existence, placing the weapon across her lap Atheon ran a hand across its smooth bronze casing.

Another familiar link to the Vex Collective, the fact it still functioned here would need further study considering how it generated the bolts of void energy. Something to focus on later, now, however, she would have to sate the curiosity of Ruby as based on how she was now leaning over the Torch Hammer and drooling Atheon was starting to worry about the girl's mental stability.

"The Torch Hammer does not revolve around conventional defensive apparatus munitions. From what I have observed your weaponized agricultural appliance, you require specialized munition cartridges the Torch Hammer does not require such things."

"YOUR WEAPON DOESN'T USE DUST BULLETS!" Ruby gasped her eyes going wide with the implications of this. "Then how does it generate the projectiles it fires? Does it have something to convert your aura into shots or maybe a large internal block were it shaves off a small part to generate it?"

Atheon smiled warmly at the younger girls theorizing watching she began to spirit off several different and often wild theories about how the Torch Hammer generated its shots, it was refreshing for her to hear such things a small reminder of home within the Vex mind structures. With a shake of her head, Atheon gently silenced Ruby. "You have some unique theories on the core functions of the Torch Hammer. To truly understand its function it is essential to comprehend the theoretical existence of quantum tunnels." Knowing Ruby would likely not have any idea with this was Atheon continued before she could respond to whether or not she did. "I shall endeavor to simplify my linguistic explanation for you. The Torch Hammer locates a decaying point across the infinite curve of existence, this point is then extrapolated and folded back across the curvature of time to the central chamber within the Torch Hammer, upon discharge this newly localized point universal decay is expelled towards the target. The Projectile contaminates the target with unique particulate formed from the chosen point of decay and similar radiation."

Slowly Atheon watched as Ruby slowly processed the information piecing it together, as the realization of what the weapon actually did dawn on Ruby. Watching the young girls mouth open and close rapidly as she attempted to form a response gave Atheon an odd feeling of contentment, perhaps imparting knowledge onto another.

While something similar had been common within the Vex Collective mind it was not the same, as it was just a common practice to share recorded data, maybe this feeling of contentment was worth further study to improve the understanding of the organic mindset. Atheon was however broken from her musing by Ruby finally coming to terms with what she had just been told.

"WHAAAAAT!?" Having finally figured out what Atheon was implying Ruby almost fell clean off the bleachers due to her excitement, the sheer fact she knew someone who had a weapon that defied all currently accepted methods and theories of both weapon manufacture and science was simply amazing. Ruby knew she just had to find some way to get Atheon to help implement something similar into her baby Crescent Rose. Wrapping her arms around Atheon's shoulders, taking the taller girl by surprise, Ruby pulled herself close bringing her eyes level with Atheon's. "You have to show me how it works!"

"I propose a mutual transfer of data between us." Atheon gently reached up removing Ruby from the position she had taken to get eye level with Atheon, Ruby had started to straddle herself across Atheon's lap. "I require the aid in the construction of a close combative defensive tool, your knowledge on such devices would prove reasonable compensation for more intricate knowledge on the Torch Hammers functions."

Nodding her head rapidly Ruby was more then okay for such a trade if anything she felt like was getting the raw end of the deal. Not that Ruby was going to voice such a thought. Before she could star voicing the various ideas her mind was now concocting for the type of weapon Atheon could use for close combat the commanding voice of Glynda echoed across the Arena.

"Well done miss Valkyrie a good use of your endurance but be mindful of charging straight into attacks you won't always be able to do so, and you miss Schnee I would recommend improving your endurance, while glyphs and dust will aid in defending against attacks all it takes is one well placed shot to end a dual." With her assessment of the two girls down Glynda looked up towards the students sitting at the bleachers her gaze locking with Atheon's. "We have enough time for one more sparring match, could I please have miss Atheon and," Slowly breaking her gaze to look at her clipboard Glynda scanned for a suitable pair. "Miss Xiao Long and Belladonna, this will be a two on one duel."

Without offering any words or response Atheon slowly rose from her seat and began to make her way down towards the arena, this would be an interesting match. One she was not going to lose.


	10. Chapter 10 (currently editing)

This was it, Yang had been pining for this since she'd first met the tall, stoic and in her opinion rude and stuck up girl who had somehow enamored herself with Ruby. Oh, she was going to enjoy knocking Atheon down a peg or two, even if she would have to share doing so with her partner.

Yang had yet to spend any real time with her partner to truly get to know the silent girl, ideally, she would have preferred to spend some time alone with Blake to truly get to know the girl inside and out. She was a social creature enjoying a good pun no matter everyone else's opinion and knew if she could bond well with her partner she hoped they would be an unstoppable pair.

With her ability to tank a ridiculously high amount of damage only to return it tenfold back to her opponent, if what Yang suspected about Blake from what she had seen during their initiation and Blake's solo match against Glynda. Being fast, agile and sneaky Blake would be able to pull off long strings of precise strikes, all while Yang would keep who or whatever they were fighting focused on her.

With a crack of her neck, Yang turned towards Blake, watching as the girl checked the ammo clip she was inserting into her Gambol Shroud. "Soooo, we need a plan for this," Yang spoke up gaining the attention of her partner. "She'll just beat the tar out of us if we don't have one."

With a slow nod of her head, Blake signals her agreement to the idea of needing a plan. "I was going to suggest the same thing, what did you have in mind Yang?" Blake kept her gaze now focused on her partner, watching as a sly smile slowly spread across her face.

"Well, we got to play to our strengths right and exploit her weakness." Yang smiles the beginnings of a plan starting to form in her brain. "Back in Peaches class Atheon got really annoyed, well I think it was annoyance I couldn't tell she's hard to read." Yang began to gently tap her chin thinking, "She also didn't seem to find my jokes punny." With a smile, Yang playfully jabbed her elbow towards Blake.

"Yang most people do not enjoy puns." Blake kept her expression level using all her willpower to not rise to Yang hinting at her puns. "Thou using puns to distract her would be useful."

"Exactly It was something I was going to do, the other part of my plan involved me getting close and punching her hard." Yang rolled her shoulders, flexing her fingers as she extended and retracted her Ember Ceclia. "In the face."

Blake gently placed a hand on her face pinching the bridge of her nose, slowly regaining her composure after hearing part of Yang's plan. "I take it your semblance would allow you to survive trying to fight her in close combat?"

"Oh, yer it does." A predatory grin spreads across Yang's face as she playfully flexed her arms, "Whenever I get hit I can hit em back twice as hard."

"That'll be very useful considering it looks like Atheon hits extremely hard." Blake mused the ghost of a smile gracing her face. "I could lay traps combining my semblance with dust."

"Awesome, so our plan I get in close and keep her focused on me while you hit her with bug bites and dust?" With what seemed like a reasonable plane Yang began to move towards the entrance to the locker room they had both been getting ready in.

"It's a good a plan as any Yang." Likewise, Blake moved to follow her partner out towards the arena.

While Yang and Blake spent their time formulating a plan, Atheon had already done so upon Glynda announcing who was going to be sparring. She had analyzed all the available data she had managed to observe on her two opponents during both their singular matches against Glynda and from recalling how they had fought during the Emerald Forest.

To say Atheon was not impressed by their displayed abilities would be an understatement, they did not hold a candle to any previous opponent she had dealt with, yet even with the myriad of predicted outcomes of the sparring match ending with her victory something nagged at the back of her mind.

Focusing in on this wayward synaptic impulse in an attempt to figure out what could be the cause of such a thought, Atheon was presented with the simple hypothesis that her opponents like Glynda had unique abilities comparable to the light.

Such a thought caused her mind to briefly freeze as the ramifications of such an idea shot across her synapses, if such a hypothesis was true then none of her predictions would be reliable and would mean her strategy would have to change to accommodate such an unpredictable and unwanted reality.

From what she could theorise on their already displayed combative skills Yang would be the primary threat considering she fought in a similar manner to those boisterous Titan type Guardians, the very thought of fighting anything resembling a Titan sent a mix of endorphins rocketing through her body. Atheon knew the best way to shut such a combatant down was with an overwhelming amount of force, something she could and would be able to deliver with cold efficiency.

When it came to Blake she would be nothing but a minor irritation, something to be dealt with once the primary threat had been eliminated, if the girl proved too much of an irritation Atheon knew she could just detain her. It was something Atheon knew she would have to analyze as to how she could still perform a detainment, considering it was something that was tied to the empowering effects of her Vault.

Thoughts for later, right now Atheon stood watching Yang and Blake take their positions opposite her. This would be over quick every blow dealt with efficiency, she had much more important things to be focusing on.

The second Glynda gave the signal to begin the duel was already firmly in Atheon's favour, unlike her spar against Glynda where she had calmly remained in place and peppered her with shots this time she opened with several well placed shots from the Torch Hammer before storming forward.

The shots forced Blake and Yang to scattered apart isolating them from each other, flicking her wrist upwards Atheon extended her arm upwards and clenches her fist. As her fist clenched sparking radiolaria tendrils slithered along the ground from were her heels touched, springing upwards and flowing around to create several obscuring pillars.

It was a simple attempt to keep the partners separate, it would make them much easier to deal with and to allow for a better analysis of their individual strengths, weaknesses and whatever their semblance could possibly be.

"Oh come on!" Yang growled out slowly rising back to her feet after diving to the side to avoid Atheon's shots. Once back on her feet she shot the taller girl a hateful glare at what she had just done. "Too afraid ta fight us together?"

Before Atheon could Respond Yang lunged forward to deliver a series of rapid jabs towards her stomach, a slowly building heat rising from Yang's hair and body. Atheon merely gave Yang and blank glace before lethargically stepping back to avoid her wild strikes.

"A simplistic strategum," Atheon responded as she swung the Torch Hammer down towards Yang forcing the girl to jump back. "You do not require the devotion of more complex synaptic impulses to counter."

Yang ground her teeth, without even realizing it Atheon was pushing her buttons slowly causing Yang's anger to rise. Watching slowly as Atheon brought herself back up to her full height Yang caught sight of her partner perched atop one of the Radiolaria walls.

Giving Blake a single nod Yang rolled her shoulders before charging forward, the snap-hiss of Ember Celica echoing about the chamber masking the sound of Blake's own Gambol Shroud as it too fired off several shots towards Atheon.

Taking a step back Atheon brought her Torch Hammer up to act as a makeshift shield, causing the shells from Ember Celica to harmlessly plink off the casing. So far everything had gone as a vast majority of the predicted duels would go, basing her next moves on these predictions Atheon found it plausible for Yang to charge forward in an attempt to engage her in close combat, a simplistic attempt to keep Atheon focused on her so that Blake might slip behind and try to deliver some crippling strikes.

Watching as Atheon take a step back as Yang swung out trying to land a solid strike Blake calmly watched, firing the odd burst from Gambol Shroud, waiting for the right moment to strike. Something about the way Atheon was moving didn't sit well with Blake, Atheon was moving earlier then someone dodging a strike should be. Surely she was not able to predict what attacks were coming her way if she was then Blake had serious doubts about them being able to even put up more than anything that would amount to a joke of a fight.

Seeing an opening to strike as Atheon brought the Torch Hammer down towards Yang forcing her to dive backward, this was the opening Blake needed. Jumping from her perch Blake dove down towards Atheon flicking Gambol Shroud to extend the sword section outward while she clutched the bladed sheath in her other hand. With two swift slashes Blake aimed for the small of Atheon's back, a powerful strike hopefully one that would heft a large chunk from her Arua.

Sadly her strike didn't land, much to Blakes horror as she was only moments from her strike connecting, Atheon pivoted on the spot a hand snapping out towards Blakes' throat with clear intent to grab her around the neck. Thinking quickly Blake snapped up a shadow clone to take the hit for her, she was astounded by the perfect timing Atheon had executed with her interception.

"Talk about letting your opponent slip through your fingers." Yang jabbed as she lunged forward again, her fist connecting to Atheon's jaw snapping the taller girls head back. Seeing this opening Yang followed the strike up with several more slams into Atheon's stomach, only to roll back as Blake shot in from behind slashing across Atheon's back, before following up with a combined salvo of dust rounds.

Each shot hit its mark slowly generating an ever-growing dust cloud obscuring Atheon from their view. Risking a glance upward to the screen above Yang felt a cold realization dawn as she saw what their strike had done to Atheon's aura level, for their effort they had only managed to impart the faintest silver of aura loss.

Slowly the dust began to settle the silhouette of Atheon becoming visible, she had not moved at all. Her head still looking upwards from Yang's punch into her jaw, it sent shivers down both Blake and Yang's spins. Why hadn't she moved? Something was not right with this, yet if they didn't act and gave Atheon time to react it could spell defeat.

"Well if you're going to stand there all emotionless, I'll have to strike up some motivation." With a grin Yang again shot forward her fist raised ready to strike, she drew closer and closer to Atheon She shot the fist out aiming to land a hit in the abdomen in an attempt to wind Atheon and bring her to her knees.

Millimeters from making contact Yang found her fist caught within Atheon's free hand, slowly mounting pressure Atheon began to squeeze the first her head moving down to bring her gaze on Yang. What Yang saw in Atheon's eyes caused the blonde brawler to pale in horror, gone was the calm calculating gaze of superiority that the girl had held replaced with pure cold precision on a singular task.

The task of beating Yang and Blake into the ground.

The time for data collection was long since passed, Yang had worn out her usefulness as a subject for analysis the moment she had struck. The puns had just grated Atheon's synapse, now she would show this impotent blonde mockery of one of the accursed Titan class Guardians that had raided her vault the folly and error of her actions. Sparring Yang no words Atheon tightened her grip on the brawler's fist earning a pained yelp from the girl before wrenching her from the ground and high into the air before slamming her down hard into the stone floor of the arena.

Not letting Yang utter even a moan of pain from the violent and rapid impact with the ground Atheon slammed her from of her foot hard into the prone blondes chest, the impact triggering the temporal shockwave. While on a much more toned down scale as to avoid extinguishing Yang's life the force was still enough to shatter the girl's aura sending her slamming into the arena wall, with the major threat and irritation dealt with Atheon turned to face Blake.

While Atheon had been, in Blakes on mind brutalizing Yang she had not stood by watching slack-jawed. She had darted about the arena creating several shadow clones of herself, hoping that such an action would give her time to close the gap and strike.

Tactically such a plan saw sound, even by Atheon's standards yet it had one glaring problem. The shadow simulacra Blake had created were simply that, shadowy after images lacking complex detail. Such a sight sparked a simple hypothesis within Atheon's mental processes about Blakes control and use of her semblance, yet this was something to analyze at a later date.

With a singular motion, Atheon snapped her Torch Hammer up to unleash a series of well-placed shots towards Blake, her first shot slamming into the ground before Blake halting her momentum forcing the girl to attempt to keep her momentum in the opposite direction. Something Atheon had predicted, with the second shot landing behind Blake forcing her to stop.

If Atheon had delayed her third shot by even a microsecond longer Blake would have had sufficient time to dodge, but with cold efficiency drawn from logic simulated predictions, Atheon's third shot slammed home bathing Blake in the all-encompassing bath of entropic energy sapping the girl's aura.

With an eruption of purple energy, Blake crumpled to the floor like paper her aura unable to take the sheer force of the shot.

While most would stand and celebrate such a victory Atheon saw no benefit to doing so, she had gained useful data from the exchange, yet somehow something nagged at her. Stepping away from the arena towards the exit, she paid no mind as began to Glynda move between Yang and Blake checking them for injuries, nor the shouts of both congratulations and shock from the stands above.

Her mind focused inwards on the hollow feeling resonating inside her mind, running systematic mental simulations of the possible cause for such a feeling all point to a singular point along the time nexus of the last several minutes. The moment Yang had connected a hit, something she had not predicted or planned for, an action that had hurled Atheon into a frenzy of rush analysis and haptic response similar to when those accursed Guardians had assaulted her throne.

To have such a sickening feeling once again pollute her mind left Atheon feeling chemical imbalances similar to that which had been triggered by her previous night's dream. FEAR something she never wanted to experience again, yet this time the fear was not the same dread of being erased from existence, but a fear more inward, doubtful about her own abilities. Was her capability for simulation slipping?

At present Atheon could only theorize on such a distressing concept, it would be something she would seek to correct. Though it would have to be at a later time as currently, her body had other nutritional needs that require more immediate attention.


	11. Chapter 11 not yet beta read

The Pattern, the very core of the vex logic was a universal constant. Always there and waiting never changing never adapting, either everything fit to the pattern or it was cut from existence. For countless aeons, Atheon had enforced the idea of The Pattern within the Vault, yet something had changed.

Since arriving upon the world of Remnant by a means she had yet to determine, beyond a simple hypothesis of it being the fault of the Guardians, Atheon had formulated large amounts of data on the social interactions of adolescents. It was as if she had to use an organic term it had been enjoyable, an odd concept for her but something Atheon had grown to appreciate over the few weeks she had been on Remnant.

Over the last few weeks she had established a routine a pattern within the pattern that beacon imposed upon its students, it allows Atheon to focus more intensely on simulating the natural randomness organics generated. While she understood the concept and was fully capable of simulating social interactions there was something fundamentally beneficial about first-hand participation for data collection.

Her two primary sources of simulatable data were Ruby and Velvet, Atheon smiled softly as she thought back over the last few weeks of the time she had spent conversing and integrating herself with these two and by extension their friends. Ruby had proven to be rather adept at her understanding of Vex construction device principles, or as the small redhead put it 'space gun logic' this had been a simple way to form a bond with the girl something Atheon would be remiss to admit she had not come to appreciate.

Velvet was a different case however, the kinship Atheon felt towards the girl was born from two simple facts, the first being she did not have to simplify her speech in order for her to be understood. This was a very small luxury if there ever was one, while different it was as close a link to conversing with another Vex, Atheon predicted she would likely have and was something to be kept close. Such a mindset led to the second reason, From visual appearance alone Atheon knew Velvet stood out when compared to others and as such was often the target of overt racial segregation.

Deep down within her core, such actions had awoken something within Atheon, an almost primal deeply organic desire if she had to put her finger on what it was. A deep desire to neutralise such things, perhaps this response from born from The Pattern, it would be something to spend more time analysing later.

But now something had caught her eye, something that would cause her simplistic lunch of a fruit salad to wait. Something causing her normal stoic humour to rise, to return her internal brain chemistry to its regular function Atheon would have a deal with this irregularity within her Pattern.

\--line break--

The day had been going remarkably well for Cardin, he'd beat to tar out of that wimp Jaune during the morning practice duels further proving how pathetic the blonde was, and showing his in his own mind 'truly manly and attractive strength' with any luck it'd have a large number of attractive first-year girls swooning all over him.

Right now, however, he had found his second most favourite punching bag without any of her team nor the tall freak Atheon, she weirded him out with her monotone voice flat expression and strength no dainty girl should have. Someone with her looks belonged in the kitchen making dinner for real huntsmen, which in his mind could only be men.

With a chuckle Cardin tightened his grip on Velvets ear giving it a rough tug, earning a pained yelp from the Faunus girl. Oh, this was fun, he did enjoy tugging this filthy animal's ears he'd have to see if she had a tail to match. "hey check it out, they are real." Cardin smiled spitefully towards his teammates who merely laughed at the Faunus girls distress.

He could sit here doing this all lunch no one had the nerve to try and stop him, or so Cardin thought. Readying to give Velvets ear another rough yank Cardin felt instead a searing pain shoot from his left ear and down the side of his head.

Letting out a yelp of both surprise and pain Cardin felt Velvet's ear slip from his grasp as he was violently hurled from his seat and into the air by his left ear, biting back a further pained moan Cardin found his eye line being brought up level with that of Atheon's.

He could feel her stoic gaze boring into him, the lack of amusement written plainly on her face. "It appears you have defective resonate vibrations detectors, a disadvantage to your mundane combat and cognitive functions for a strategum generation." Slowly Cardin felt her grip on his ear tighten forcing him to let oh a groan of discomfort. "Perhaps this would facilitate the obsession you display towards Velvet's evolutionary ascendancy towards the analysis of vocalized atmospheric vibrations."

"Why would I be jealous of an animal?" Cardin ground out finally finding some courage, as he clamped his hands around the arm holding him aloft by the ear.

"Observed behavioural patterns and social interactions with," Atheon paused to glance around at the rest of team CRDL making a deliberate point about Cardin and his team's mindset, "Complementary mental faculties, display evidence to prove you do covet similar Lagomorpha sonority auditory mutations."

Atheon pulled Cardin in close, the rough motion nearly tearing the boys ear off as she did, once close she whispered just loud enough for him to hear. "It would be gratifying to facilitate in providing you with some cosmetic similarities."

It took Cardin a few seconds to figure out what Atheon ment, his eyes widened when he did finally figured out Atheon meant she would either rip his ears off or forcibly stretch them. She could not be serious, that'd make him a freak, no better than the animals trying to masquerade as people.

"I'm fine." Cardin spat from behind clenched teeth, he knew well enough when he was dead to rights and while Atheon was nothing more than an oversized freak of a girl but if pushes he knew she would have no issue with following through with her threat. "Now let go gigantor."

Without missing a beat Atheon flicked her wrist launching Cardin from her grip and into Russel knocking the pair of them over. Groaning in pain Cardin forced himself off his teammate to glare at Atheon's back as she strode away Velvet in toe, he would pay that giant freak back tenfold for this.

-line break-

With Cardin put in his place Atheon motioned towards the table were both teams RWBY and JNPR were seated, her indication was clear for Velvet to accompany her. With a smile Velvet made her way with Atheon towards the other two first year teams, she had to stifle a giggle at the sight of their reactions to what Atheon had done. Yang and Nora stood out the most with their reaction as both laughing hysterically both of them wheezing and gasping for breath.

"Thanks." Velvet smiled up at Atheon as they walked.

"Your response to Cardin's despotic comportment was idiosyncratic." Atheon cast a sideways glance at Velvet as she took a seat paying no attention to any of her fellow first years. "An inadequate counterpoise to the demeanor of such a stereotypical despot."

"I just don't see the point in sinking to his level Atheon." Velvet mumble sitting down and poking at her food, "Why give him anymore reason to think of Faunus as animals then he already does?"

"I don't think it will make any difference." Blake reasoned gaining the attention of everyone sitting at the table, "Cardin just seems like a regular bully, Faunus simply being some of the easier targets."

"An astute observation, his imperious etiquette theoretically stems from inadequate socialisation proficiency imparted by his biological progenitors." Atheon offer before placing a fork of assorted mix of her salad into her mouth, ignoring the confused looks most of the tables occupants were giving her.

With a small chuckle Velvet rolled her eyes at the first years, surely they would have picked up on Atheon's speech by now. "She meant his parents did a terrible job raising him." Before turning to give Atheon a stern expression.

"She could have a point." Yang spoke up, finally overcoming her laughing fit and pointed a finger over towards Cardin who was glaring towards the back of Atheon's head. "I mean no one can be that big a tool naturally."

"Simply a singular hypothesis to postulate for his diminished sectarian comprehension." Her final point on the matter spoken Atheon directed her gaze towards Ruby who had over the course of the short conversation relocated to be sitting next to Atheon giving her wide grin, laced with excitement. It was something Atheon had grown used to over the last few weeks, the smile was infectious and often ment Ruby was eager to ask something.

"You have an inquiry Ruby?" A small smirk graced Atheon's lips as she watched Ruby get flustered, it never got old watching the smaller girl fluster at being caught out in some manner.

"Well I was just wondering when your gunna use Binary Edge." Ruby gestured towards the sleek silver brace running up her right arm. "She looks so beautiful and sleek, you can't keep such a gorgeous thing hidden."

"Wait a moment." Weiss shot an accusatory glance towards both Ruby and Atheon "You built an entirely new weapon in the span of three weeks?" From her tone of voice Weiss found such an idea ludicrous, it would be impossible to completely design and construct and entire new weapon at hunter caliber in just three weeks. Not even three weeks of solely dedicated to weapon manufacture either.

Atheon panned her glance over to Weiss, her cold unfeeling eyes scanning Weiss's disbelieving face. She cared little for the girls attitude but found her severely lacking in worth while simulatable data, everything she offered could be studied from observation of others. "Your decipherment of Vex chronology absolutism is severely deficient of prevalent memorandums. Refrain from providing irrelevant empirical conclusions."

Having effectively silenced Weiss, causing the white haired girls mouth to rapidly open and close trying to formulate some retort, Atheon looked towards Ruby again seeing her trying to stifle a laugh. "To answer your query, Binary Edge is an auxiliary contrivance. It will be deployed when all available simulated pathways converge into a singular nexus." Pausing briefly to eat another bite of her lunch Atheon decided it would be beneficial to shift the topic of conversation. "Furthermore the prospectus for the enhancements to you sanctioned armament have been calculated, once the academic session are concluded I shall submit them for your approval."

With barely contained excitement Ruby nearly launched herself into hugging the Atheon, only being stopped by the myriad of questions being fired her way by most of her friends, while Yang and Nora directed their questions towards Atheon trying to convince her to help them improve their own weapons.

The rest of her lunch followed this trend, Atheon supposed there could have been worse ways to spend lunch.

-line break-

It was not fare! Those guardians had broken into his Ascendent Realm, murdered Ir Yut, sacked his fortress and above all they had cheated when he. Crota, Son of Oryx, God-Knight of the hive, Hope-Eater of the mortals had graced them with fair and honourable combat. Those cowardly curs had waited until the right moment using one of his one swordbearers swords to pin his blade to the ground before unloading their entire arsenal.

Such cowardly tactics befitting of the servants of the parasite of light, it enraged Crota to no end. Yet more pressingly two thoughts currently waged war for supremacy within Crota's mind, the first drifted towards what Oryx, his father would think of this indignant defeat.

He knew deep down his father loved him, even for all his fault he was not the family disappointment that title belonged to his disgrace of a brother Nokris, yet Crota could not help but wonder would his father mourn his death? Seek righteous retribution of those that slew him, he would not know it was something likely now lost to him for wherever he was now was clearly not the Ascendent Realm in anyway.

This bled into the second thought plaguing Crota's mind, if they were not within their Ascendent Realm anymore, were across the entire curve of reality were they? First of all a reality controlled by the Vex could be excluded as evidence of their metallic spires or manipulations of the local fauna was present. It wasn't something really to be overly concerned about, Crota was sure if they applied enough sword logic they would eventually break back into the Ascendant Realm

Rising up to stand Crota noticed something was not right, they should have towered over the trees surrounding them yet they did not if Crota had to guess they were now roughly just above seven foot tall. This was not right, something had changed, Crota did not like what this could represent.

Hearing the sound of a nearby waterfall Crota slowly made their way towards it, if something had changed getting a good look at the face that had haunted countless worlds would set everything right.

Crota's good mood held right up to the point they peered down into the water and was greeted with the sight of a green haired teenage girl, Crota watched as the girls dropped into a look of abstract horror the exact same expression they currently were trying to display. This was a fate worse than death, Crota had not tried to ascend lashis father had by making any attempt to trigger a metaphormosis to alter their gender.

This had to be the fault of those damnable guardians, a further form of insult to further degrade Crota in his, no in all her true might, oh such an affront would not be tolerated. Crota threw head back and screamed in pure rage.

Such was her rage that even the creatures born from malice and hate that called this forest home would find keeping their distance more preferable than trying to attack the green haired girl Crota had become.

Rage filled her mind, her thoughts and heart, Crota needed to vent this rage. To find the closest living thing, be it human, awoken, so or something else and introduce it to the business end of her sword.

As if the Worm Gods had been listening, and in some sick sense of humour granted Crota's need for something to vent her anger upon, as out of the tree line stalked a pack of Beowolfs. With a sadistic smile gracing her lips Crota turned to face them. Letting loose a scream of barely contained rage she charged, fully intent on butchering every single Beowolf.

Sword Logic had come to Remnant, and it was enraged.


	12. Chapter 12

These Creatures were wrong, they defied everything that she knew and believed. Each time she struck one down she sought to draw strength from the kill to gain the sustenance needed to placate her worm. For the past several rotations of this planet she had done this, yet nothing was being drawn from these creatures. It was infuriating that the one universal constant had failed her, each slain beast should have given her the energy needed to survive to tithe upwards and to grow. But nothing came from putting these creatures to her sword.

Without anything to sustain the worm she knew it would soon turn on her. It would devour all that she was and could possibly be. The fear of such a fate wracked her body. To simply be reduced to food for the worm that dwelt within her was a fate none of the Hive wished. She was strong. She was Crota, Son of Oyrx, the God-Knight Slayer of thousands of worlds and heir to the Osmium Throne, and she would rise above the hunger of the worm.

Standing tall, she looked towards the heavens of the calm, blue sky in silent hope that her faith in the sword logic would be rewarded. Crota knew nothing could deify it nor break free from such a universal constant. If she had to cut a suave threw this entire accursed forest to satiate the worm she would.

Crota's devotion did not go unrewarded for long, as thanks to her many-day session of what could effectively be called Grimm genocide within the Emerald Forest, it was eerily quiet. This unnatural level of silence was only broken by the sound of a high-pitched whine. A noise Crota was intimately familiar with, the sound of the ships that belonged to the biggest affront to Sword Logic and the Hive. Guardians, the reanimated light infused corpses that spat on everything she knew.

From above the treeline, Crota watched as two large VTOL dropships flew overhead. To a native of Remnant, these bulbous craft were Bullhead dropships. And upon seeing the two dropships string contrails overhead, a sadistic smirk spread across Crota's face. Oh, things were perking up for her… These Guardians would feed the worm. With her sword resting upon her shoulder, Crota began to stalk into the thick foliage of the forest, searching after the bullheads that held her prey.

Soon she'd slaughter these heretical creatures and feast upon the energy of the kill. She would satisfy the worm. 

* * *

Every weapon told a story, gave a window into a person's mentality and identity, this was what Ruby believed with all her being. Be the weapon a family heirloom or someones personally crafted tool of Grimm slaying, they all held a unique air to them to truly know someone and understand them you had to know their weapon.

While it had been a few days since she and Atheon had improved upon Crescent Rose, turning the already deadly Scythe into a force to be reckoned with, Ruby felt closer to the taller stoic girl than anyone else. Especially Velvet.

She felt bitter thinking about the time Atheon spent with the rabbit Faunus, not that she had anything against Velvet it was something from deep inside her. An odd pang would make itself known whenever Ruby saw Atheon with the girl, something she did not understand was this jealousy?

But why would seeing Atheon spending time with Velvet stir such a feeling, Ruby could not figure out why she'd have such a feeling. She knew one way to remedy such odd feelings, cookies those sweet chocolatey baked treats could wash away all odd feelings.

The only problem was Ruby currently had no access to them, out here in the Emerald Forest gathering tree sap, with a sigh Ruby knew she'd have to find some other way to get her mind of such thoughts. Luckily she had a way to do just that, for resting gently against her shoulder was Crescent Rose in all her upgraded glory.

A giddy smile graced her lips as she thought of the upgrades Atheon had devised and been able to install in the span of two days, and if Ruby was being perfectly honest these upgrades were beyond anything she had ever seen. Her mind drifted back to how Atheon had described each upgrade, complex and difficult to understand leading Ruby trying still to wrap her head around everything.

Yet before she could even begin to try and understand all Atheon had told her, Ruby felt a pair of hands grip her shoulders and begin to gently shake her.

"Lien for your thoughts Rubes." The cheery voice of her older sister filtered past the thoughts swirling about her mind.

"It's nothing Yang," Ruby mumbled gently pressing her pointer fingers together in embarrassment, "I'm just trying to figure out what Atheon explained when she helped me with Crescent Rose."

At hearing that a coy smirk spread across Yang's face, she knew it had something to do with Atheon more than Ruby was willing to admit. To say she had been worried about her little sister making friends would of be a understatement with not only the age gap but Ruby's occasional bursts of immaturity, yet when she had formed a close friendship with Atheon if Yang was to put her money on it she would bet the stoic girl enjoyed her sisters company more than she let on.

"Well, why don't you find and ask her to explain it Rubbles?" before looking around trying to spot their tall classmate, failing to see her anywhere a frown spread across Yangs face. How could someone so tall just simply vanish, Atheon stood head and shoulder above all of them even the teachers with only a single second-year student coming close to matching her height. "Speaking off tall, silver and silent where is she?"

"I heard her muttering something about a 'localised temporal fluctuation' before she stalked off into the forest." Weiss shrugged paring around from the tree she had been gathering sap from, "Whatever she meant by that and by what she is doing isn't really our problem." With a shrug, Weiss turned back to collecting the sap.

A smirk crossed Yang's face as she slid over to Weiss placing her arm around the smaller girl. "Still upset she won't tell you where she's from huh?" At Weiss's huff, Yang's smirk widened. "I mean I thought for a while she was in some way your taller twin sister."

"WHAT?!" Weiss rounded on Yang her mortified shriek causing the rest of the class to turn towards her, a few of them chuckling at the mixed expression of anger and embarrassment across the white haired girls face. "How on Remnant did you arrive at that conclusion?"

"Beyond the fact, you both look similar enough that you can easily be mistaken for a miniature version Atheon?" Yang gave Weiss a near deadpan expression, wondering how her icy teammate had not noticed the similarities.

"Yes, Yang." Weiss ground out between her clenched teeth. "Besides some minor similarities what possible reason could there be to assume we are related?"

"They are far more than minor similarities Weiss." Blake spoke gaining the attention of the young heiress and her fiery partner, "You have the same hair and eye colour for a start, and I mean they are almost the exact same shade. You are both incredibly thin and the fact like you she has to be using some type of glyphs to create those structures she often uses in combat."

Turning her ice-cold gaze now to Blake, Weiss let out a shuddering breath to remain calm. Deep down she knew her teammates were just having some harmless fun, yet the similarities between her and Atheon had been at the back of her mind for some time.

It was part of the reason why Weiss had always tried to get the tall stoic girl to divulge where she was from, her need to find out stemmed from the turbulent home life she had as a result of her loving father and if Atheon from her appearance was somehow related it would be just another action to drag the Schnee name through the mud.

Pinching the bridge of her nose Weiss let out a sigh to calm her nerves before looking between the bumblebee duo, "I am not related to her." Her voice was calmer and colder than normal, "I would appreciate it if you would not say I was."

Yang removed her arm from Weiss taking a step back her hands raised in a placatory manner, "Hey no need for the cold shoulder Weiss." Yang smiled watching Weiss groan at her stupid reference Weiss being icy, "Only trying to lighten the mood."

Before Weiss could respond the forest shook as something off in the distance impacted the ground hard, only to be followed up by a panicked shout from one of Cardin's lackeys.

"Didn't that come from were Jaune, Cardin and his goons wandered off to?" Pyrrha questioned concern in her voice as she looked off towards the origin of the ground shaking impact.

With no further words exchanged team RWBY and the remains of JNPR took off towards were their remaining classmates were likely in serious trouble. 

* * *

A sickening smirk spread itself across Crota's lips as she broke through the treeline, oh this was perfect she had found four young guardians more heavily focused on attacking a much weaker looking fifth guardian. Oh, she would satisfy the worm with these five, even if they had no strength or worth beyond that.

Striding towards them Crota watched as the guardian with a stupid green mohawk, She found the hairstyles guardians adopted to be the height of idiocy was this fool trying to mimic the look of the oversoul with his hair she'd be sure to feed his light to the worm first, nudged the guardian clearly in charge and pointing her out.

"Huh, didn't think there was a second giant at Beacon." The orange haired one spoke a mocking tone to his voice, oh that tone would not be allowed to continue. "Why don't you just leave while we finish with Juaney boy here."

With a wide grin on her face as Crota threw her head back and began to chuckle, a low soft thing that slowly rose in its intensity and manic nature causing the five guardians to take a few steps back concern and confusion gracing their faces. Slowly Crota brought her gaze down to the five before her.

Reaching behind her waist Crota drew out the hilt of her blade aptly name 'The Sword of Crota' and twirled it in her hand as the ethereal green blade of oversoul energy sprung to life, she hefted the blade up resting it upon her shoulder her gaze falling once again across the five before her.

Her voice was soft and regal with a hardness to it only earned through an untold number of conflicts. "I shall enjoy devouring your light." Without miss a beat Crota brought the blade down at an impressive speed slamming down hard into the ground before the green haired guardian, sending shockwaves and dirt everywhere. 

* * *

Juane knew he was in serious trouble now, sure things had been bad when Cardin had discovered his secret and started blackmailing him but he could manage it, he could even manage the fallout of refusing to hurl a jar of sap at Pyrrha seeing as Atheon had simply vanished into the forest after dismounting the Bullheads.

It had gone as he had thought it would Cardin and his goons working out their frustrations on him with psychical violence, but he'd take it over putting his friends in danger. Friends he'd kept in the dark about what was really happening and now here he was paying the price for it, until a tall green haired girl had stalked her way out of the treeline.

From the expression on her face, Juane knew something was wrong, no one looked that enthusiastic about walking in on someone being worked over by four others. He watched with rising dread as the smile never left her face and only seemed to grow before she began laughing, it was unsettling to hear and ate away at his nerves.

"Cardin." He broached, while he had no respect for his tormentor this didn't feel right at all.

"Shut it." Cardin hissed not taking his eyes off the tall green haired girl as she laughed, before glancing over at Russel. "Rus escort the crazy bint out of here while we finish our talk with Juaney boy."

With a nod, Russel took a step towards the strange girl intending to get rid of her before she began speaking.

"I shall enjoy devouring your light." Her voice sent chills down Jaunes spine, something about her calm voice made her even more unsettling. His opinion of her being just an odd slightly crazy girl changed in a split second as she brought the monster of a sword had down towards Russel, slamming into the ground before him with enough force to kick up a huge cloud of dust and launch the hapless boy backwards.

There was a sickening crunch as Russel slammed into a large boulder his body slumping on the ground in a useless heap a groan of pain weakly forcing its way through his lips.

"Sky! Dove!" Cardin ground out anger flooding his body as he looked into the dust cloud the silhouette of the green haired girl clearly visible. "Nail the bitch!"

Offering a single reluctant nod each in acknowledgement the two boys shot into the dusty cloud followed by Cardin, intent on striking their attacker down. Jaune took this opportunity to rise back to his feet drawing Crocea Mors in the process, he knew he'd be needing them.

A scream of agony came from the dust cloud Dove shot out of it in a heap the remains of his short sword embedded in his arms, the weapon having exploded from an impact with something much stronger.

Juane turned his gaze to the now dissipating dust cloud trying to see if he could spot what was going on, he was rewarded as he saw a wide arched swing from the girl's green blade slicing the dust cloud apart and slamming hard into Cardin's stomach launching him backwards carving a deep groove into the dirt.

Several loud thunderclaps echoed from the far side of the girl, Sky having found a spot to begin laying down shots from the inbuilt rifle of his halberd. As each shot impacted the girl she slowly turned to face Sky, the impacts and explosive discharges from the shells not phasing her in the slightest.

A sickening feeling rose in Juanes stomach as he watched the girl turn to face Sky, a familiar sense of dread from whenever he watched team RWBY, CRDL or had been forced with his own team to spar against Atheon. Oh, this was bad and he knew it, if this girl was somehow like Atheon then none of them stood a chance.

Before Jaune could move he watched as the girl stretched her right hand up towards Sky, the palm facing toward him. In an instant she closed her hand into a fist as a scream of pain erupted from Sky's mouth as green etheric fire washed across his body, crumpling the boy into a heap on the ground.

"Is this the best you guardians can offer?" The girl spoke with an almost insulted tone. "Are you so weak that you cannot muster any fight before Crota, Eater of Hope?" Slowly she turned her attention back towards Cardin stalking towards the boy as he was trying to get back to his feet. "You will do nothing to satisfy the hunger of the worm, but you are better than nothing." Raising her blade, Crota readied to bring it down and slick its edge with Cardin's blood.

Seeing his time to act, Jaune dashed across the ground towards Cardin. He knew that if Crota connected that strike it would end Cardin's life, and while he didn't like his tormentor in any way he could not call himself a huntsman if he let him die. His shield raised Jaune hurled himself between Crota and Cardin just as the blade began its descent. Taking the full weight of the impact and sending out an earthshaking doom.

Painting with exertion at holding back the fatal strike Jaune attempted to force Crota backwards, only to be met with no resistance as the blade was lifted away from his shield. "So at least one of you understand the logic of the sword." Crota's voice filtered across the ringing the impact had left in his ears.

Seeing her follow up strike just in time Jaune moved his shield down to block a waist-high swing from the left side, the impact with his shield launching him away from Cardin into the ground. Not letting himself remain facedown in the dirt for long Jaune rose to his feet hefting his shield up to face a sight that sent an ice cold feeling of dread rocketing along his spine.

Wielding her blade inwards Crota shot across the clearing towards him, her speed matching if not surpassing the movements he had seen Atheon make. It was by a stroke of pure luck Jaune was able to block her wide arcing strike and not wind up prone on the floor again. With a sense of desperation born from knowing that if she struck it would likely be the end Jaune moved his shield to block Crota's rapid heavy strikes, her speed was insane and the power behind each strike sent shockwaves running across his body and Jaune knew eventually he'd falter and her blade would connect with him.

"Weak, yet strong you defy and conform to the logic of the sword." Crota spoke between each strike on his shield, "Were you not so weak, only able to block you would reap the rewards of such strength!" Bringing her blade down towards Jaune with one hand Crota brought her free hand around and slammed her fist into Jaunes side.

With a wheeze of pain Jaune crumpled to the ground, his gaze moving upward Crota as she stood above him the point of her sword above his neck. "You had potential but you are weak, your light will sustain the worm."

The blade raised Up crota readied to plunge it down into his chest, yet a staccato of three familiar sounds followed by three purple orbs of energy slammed into his would-be executioner. Pitching the girl back into the centre of the clearing.

"WHO DARES?!" Crota roared raising to her feet, steam rising from her shoulder, stomach and face the three points the orbs of energy had impacted her.

"Once again you vermin of the Hive breach the nexus of reality." Atheon voiced, in her normal stoic manner, as she strode free from the treeline, her torch hammer levelled towards Crota as it began charging up another shot. Jaune shuddering at the look in Atheon's eyes.

While her eyes were normally calm, cold and calculating. This time they were filled with pure uncontained rage, rage, if he had to guess, was directed at the girl who had attempted to murder him. "It will be gratifying to consign such odious vermin to your legitimate station." Without giving Crota a chance to respond, Atheon opened fire again striding toward her.

Seeing in his mind what amounted to, two forces of nature about to duke it out, Jaune scrambled to his feet and into the treeline, lest he get caught in the crossfire.


	13. Chapter 13 not yet beta read

Each shot fired landed hit its mark, exploding across Crota's flesh in sparks of green and purple, forcing the once mighty Hive God to keep her sword protectively held in front of her in an attempt to block as many of the shots as possible. Atheon knew exactly how Crota would respond from the compiled data and simulations received long ago form Quria Blade Transform and those Axis Minds that had further studied, simulated and collected data upon the Hive Gods.

Now one was before her, the very ignorant child that had torn its way into the very core of the Vex consensus so many aeons ago was before her, and it sent her synapse into a wild spin as complex chemical signals bounced around her brain. Pure unparalleled rage, rage at what had been and what could be should Crota be allowed to continue to walk upon Remnant.

The thought of allowing anything from the Hive, especially one if it's God's to stand upon Remnant, to simply be allowed to exist near that which she studied and observed. No that did not feel right, deep within her mind, a singular series of thoughts and memories blurred into one message. One conclusion that to Atheon was never something any Vex had conceived as a possible outcome across the entire infinite curve of possibility, a bright smile with warm friendly words filled her frontal lobe as Atheon saw the images of what she had come to understand as friends.

Velvet, the only one who she never had to dumb her speech down for, a girl who had been instrumental in the understanding of standard social conventions and would still have such a well of knowledge to offer. She had come to enjoy Velvet's presence and the very idea that something could upset her new Pattern would be ruthlessly crushed.

Yet it was the image of the overly excitable young Ruby that held itself first within Atheon's mind, something about the younger girls warm smile and overly excitable actions when weapons or cookies were involved caused an imbalance of the chemical composition of her brain. This imbalance only occurred whenever she thought of Ruby and it vexed Atheon that she could not understand it, nor the odd feeling it generated in her chest. In time Atheon knew she would be able to analyse and fully understand the impact the younger redhead was having on her bodies chemical balances.

Though for the moment the very notion of anything relating to the Hive being here to threaten, even if by indirect means, Ruby stirred a singular reaction within Atheon. Something that overrode her ingrained need to analyse, study and simulate, the need to keep Ruby and by extension everyone else safe from the Hive. It was something she could not explain or offer any logical reason as to why such a need was dominating her mind, but it was something she would see fulfilled with the level of tenacity and perfection only a Vex axis mind could.

With each step toward Crota Atheon unleashed a withering hail of Torch Hammer blasts into the greenette, each shot impacted Crota forcing her to bunker down using her sword to an attempt to block the incoming blasts. Coming to a halt just outside of the effect range of Crota's blade, Atheon glared into the haze of dust and smoke that had been generated from the explosive discharge of the Torch Hammer bolts.

Atheon scanned the haze trying to pick out any silhouette that would show we're Crota was, predicting that it was more than likely Crota would have used the haze to move then continue to suffer a withering barrage of void energy. Her mind raced with possible paths of the future, outcomes likely based on prior knowledge of engagements with the Hive and keenly the being before her now.

Choosing the most likely outcome Atheon begin to generate tendrils of Radiolaria in her legs, sending them down and across the churned up dirt, it was simple logical deduction to know that in close proximity Crota would hold every advantage. So to rob Crota of such an advantage Atheon would simply turn the very battlefield against her.

A scream of pure rage ripped through the haze as Crota shot forward sword held high ready for a downward strike, she zeroed in on Atheon effortlessly closing the gap between the two of them. A sickening smile of malicious spread across Crota's face as she reached the perfect striking range, wasting no time Crota brought her blade down with more force then she had been using to toy with Jaune and CRDL.

Bringing her Torch Hammer up Atheon used the bulbs upper curves of the weapon to deflect the blade strike to the side just enough so it would impact the ground and kick up another dust cloud, still the impact of the blade on the Torch Hammer sent shock waves running across her arm and down her spine causing her synapses to flare in response. She knew this feeling, ti was something the Vex had simulated and long come to understand as an organic response to something harmful to the bodies survival, it was pain.

Pushing this new unwelcome sensation aside for the moment as something to dwell on later, Atheon used the dust cloud as cover to rotate herself around Crota and slam her foot into the enraged girl's side. The impact sending the cascading energies of Atheon's Temporal Shockwave rocketing across Crota's back sending explosive ripples of blue lightning arcing from the impact zone and launching Crota out of the dust cloud and into the ground several feet away.

Slowly with a growl of anger, Crota rose to her feet turning a glare of pure unrivalled hatred towards the now dissipating dust cloud, her gaze locking with Atheon's own glare of cold and calculated anger. She gripped the hilt of her blade tighter a snarl escaping Crota's lips as she rolled her shoulders to loosen the tension that was building between them.

"I am going to enjoy cutting you on my blade and feeding my worm your strength." Crota spat from between clenched teeth. "As the Eater of Hope, I will enjoy breaking you."

"Devoid fulminations from an overindulged suckling." Atheon shot back, her voice still with its neutral expressionless tone. "It seems your progenitor omitted to illustrate the folly of disputing those who exceed your." Atheon paused to give Crota single condescending smirk, "Mental deficiencies, It appears I shall have to facilitate such material."

-Line Break-

To say Crota was enraged was wrong on just about every level, she had surpassed simple anger to reach such heights of rage it would be fought impossible to reach. The source of her rage this tall lithe silvery white-haired girl had to be mocking her, had to be a worm forsaken guardian to be able to survive and put up such a fight.

When this girl had fired her clearly very Vex like weapon the shots had hurt had stung and left marks along Crota's flesh, this had to be the work of the cursed light for nothing else had the power to harm a part of the Hive pantheon save another member themselves. Yet to be strong enough to challenge her, it was an odd experience something Crota had not been exposed to since when she had accidentally torn into the home dimension of those accursed machines of the Vex.

But the thoughts on the similarities between how the Vex had fought and this girl were something for her to possibly deal with in the future, right now she was more focused on trying to figure out what her opponent had just said and why it was so infuriating.

"I have no idea what you just said." Crota snapped bringing her sword up again widening her stance reading herself for another charge towards Atheon. "It'll be a pleasure to shut your mouth for you!"

"Such vulgarity from an entity postulating about being the devourer of aspiration." Atheon snaps back keeping the Torch Hammer aimed squarely at Crota.

Rage boils inside Crota at the snappy comeback, she knew she was being mocked even if she did not understand what exactly she was being mocked for. Crota would not stand for being made a fool, she would show this uppity self-righteous cow her place. Broken beneath her heel.

With a scream of pure rage, Crota shot toward Atheon, swirling her blade around to deflect the incoming response shots from Atheon's weapon. A sickening smile graced Crota's lips as she brought her blade down towards Atheon at a frightening pace.

Her blade impacted something causing a shockwave of energy to explode from the pair kicking up a dust cloud concealing them, for the moment from view.

-Line Break-

Having managed to pull himself into the treeline, Jaune sat on the ground propping himself against a large rock his eyes wide as he watched Atheon and Crota. Fear gripped him as he watched the pair, Jaune knew he was no match for Atheon and from what he was seeing he'd likely be no match for this other girl.

Crota, that had been the name she had used to introduce herself. A name short simple and as brutal as the girl it belonged to, that was what had terrified Jaune. Here was a girl as strong as and possibly stronger then Atheon, a titan of a girl who had in every sparring match, Goodwitch

Made her participate in, had easily beaten whoever had in forced to duel her.

To further his fear he had realised Crota was the exact opposite in her approach to combat then Atheon, a close-range juggernaut able to hit hard and fast. She was the perfect counter to Atheon's overwhelming ranged firepower.

"JAUNE!" The concerned shout from his partner broke him from his spiralling thoughts of what would happen should Atheon loose, he turned to smile up at Pyrrha, the rest of his team and RWBY as they came into view from the treeline.

"Hey, guys." He smiled wearily giving them all a slow pace, trying not to move too much, his body arching from the still recent beating he had taken from both Cardin and the Shockwave from Crota's sword impacting his shield.

Within moments Pyrrha was on her knees at his side fusing over him like a worried mother, checking each and every spot he was bruised. "What happened Jaune?" Her voice filled with the concern and worry evident on her face.

"Oh you know, just having a friendly chat with Cardin." He smiled weakly at his one show of bravado fully aware that everyone could see right thru it. "It wasn't any different from our normal chats, things just got heated when she turned up."

Before anyone could respond, another earth boom ripped out form the clearing causing the attention of the assembled beacon students to move from Jaune to the clearing.

"So is this new mystery girl still 'chatting with Cardin and his lackeys?" Weiss asked arching an eyebrow towards Jaune.

"No, she kinda dealt with them first," Jaune winced slowly rising to his feet, Pyrrha and Ren moving to help him stand. "I think she was planning on killing me, Cardin and his team." not pausing to look at the shocked expressions on everyone's face Jaune continued. "She mentioned something about our light feeding a worm, she sounded a little crazy if you ask me."

"If she was planning on killing you then why didn't she?" Weiss probed trying to take her mind off the idea of a classmate potentially being killed.

"Atheon saved me. I didn't even realise she was in the area." He flicked his gaze back toward the clearing. "But it was also terrifying."

"How?" Yang spoke up moving towards the Bush blocking their sight of the clearing. "I mean sure she's tall stoic and doesn't laugh but how is Atheon scary?"

"It's not her, but the girl she's fighting." Juane shuddered the recent memory of Crota's unnerving smile flickering across his mind. "She called herself Crota and I think."

As he mentioned Crota's name a Shockwave rocked the forest drawing everyone's attention back to the clearing, as a dust cloud bloomed out blocking their view.

"Shouldn't we help Atheon?" Ruby asked concerned in her voice as she looked out towards the clearing. "If she is fighting someone who can match her then how is she going to win?"

"We'd probably just get in the way." Jaune sighed as he leant onto Pyrrha for support. "It's like two forces of nature clashing, if we get in the way of that then we'll end up like CRDL."

"So what we're just going to sit here and watch?" Yang huffed folding her arms as she looked out towards the cleaning seeing the dust.

-Line Break-

Crota grinned having felt her blade impact on something hard, oh finally she'd feed her worm and regain the full measure of her strength. A victorious laugh lept from Crota's mouth oh she would enjoy savouring the light of this guardian.

"Such a valiant effort, but like all those who dare challenge The God-Knight of the Hive your light will sustain my worm." Crota continued to laugh as the dust slowly began to clear the laughter began to die out only to be replaced by a growl of rage and shock.

Instead of being neatly embedded into Atheon's shoulder down to the bone, her blade was instead trapped within flickering blue cubes of radiolaria. A sense of rising familiarity began to dawn within Crota, she knew of only one race that could form and use such structures. They were the bane of her entire life, the reason her father had cast her from the Ascendant realm. Every problem in her life was the fault of the Vex and even now it was very likely being here was very likely in some way the result of the Vex.

"How?!" Crota demanded attempting to wrench her blade free of the radiolaria structure, "How are you a Vex?!"

Slowly Atheon rose from her crouched position, her eyes remaining stoic as she glared at Crota. Atheon snorted lifting a wrist to wipe away the slow trickle of blood seeping from the corner of her mouth, turning her gaze down to the blood now coating the back her wrist.

While she had analysed the Collective data stored within the Vex Nexus as far as The Hive was concerned, it was a novel experience to find a singular entity that could match a Vex Axis Mind blow for blow. Yet even with Crota's ability to match Atheon, her combat style showed no adaptation from when Blade Transform had first recorded and analysed the subtle nature of The Hive's ways of war, it was something Atheon was going to exploit.

"Though Blade Transform was conquered by your progenitor." Stepping forward Atheon raised her free hand high into the air, radiolaria gliding across the arm in sharp angular lines slowly taking shape along her arm. Sleek angular curves of bronze faded into reality from the radiolaria it's aesthetic matching that of the Torch Hammer, the sleek curves flowed like water around her wrist and hand fixing itself into place as slowly, at the very tip of the now formed bronze arm guard, a long sleek pointed chisel crafted from the radiolaria took shape its core pulsing with energy of a binary singularity. A paradoxical energy source only the mind a Vex could truly comprehend.

"An analogous causatum I elect to halt!" From deep within the swirling vortex of her mind, the rage that had surfaced began to seep deeper into the clinical thought processes of her mind. INfecting it like a virus spreading, whispering to make this petulant child of monstrous god suffer. Her stoic mask cracking as the rage truly gripped every facette of Atheon's mind.

Wasting no time Atheon slammed the tip of Binary Edge, a weapon born from the result of Ruby's efforts, into Crota's stomach. The rippling energy's of time locked singularity exploded forth from the chisel time into Crota's stomach, forcing her to let out a wheezing breath of pain as every muscle across her body spasmed.

The grip on her blade loosening as it felt like Crota had just been gut-punched across her entire timeline by the essence of creation itself, with a gasp of pain something she had not felt in aeons rolled across her body exploding outwards in millisecond before falling back into the point the chisel had struck only to explode in violet waves of energy.

Rocketing backwards in a heap Crota slammed into the ground sucking in ragged breaths. Slowly she rose to her feet only to notice her sword was still embedded within the radiolaria she had struck, a growl of anger left her lips as she saw Atheon stride past the blade her Torch Hammer aimed squarely at Crota.

"Time Conflux will rectify the singular error in Vex calculations!" Atheon unleashed another hail of shots into Crota, forcing Crota to raise her arms in an attempt to protect herself from the incoming impacts.

Crota in anger Crota took the shots focusing her mind, the welcoming embrace of the darkness flowing from deep within filling her limbs with rippling energy. Black flames edged with green energy exploded into life along Crota's arms, smirking Crota threw her arms outward hurling jets of black flame toward Atheon forcing her to roll to the side.

Seeing this Crota shot forward towards her blade, reaching it in only a few seconds before wrenching it free from the radiolaria sending radiolaria shards across the clearing. Sword in hand Crota turned to face Atheon, she fixed the white hair Vex with a look of pure disgust.

"You Vex are all the same." Crota spat bring her blade around into a guard position before her. "I'll be sure to gut you for my worm."

"You and your duplicate female siblings failed to overcome Blade Transform." Atheon scoffed, "You must truly lack higher cognitive function if you presume you can lambaste a more advanced Axis Mind.

Grinding her teeth in rage Crota shot toward Atheon her blade held high as she screamed in rage, fully intent of gutting Atheon.

Both Crota God-Knight and Atheon Time's Conflux had entered a new state, both insurmountable forces had become enraged.


	14. Chapter 14 (not beta Read)

There were only a few constants that existed in reality, a few singular things that would never and could never be changed or altered. One such constant was Ozpin's coffee mug, an object that was by some inexplicable means never empty.

Holding the steaming black beverage within his hand, gently swishing the liquid around, Ozpin sat behind his desk reading reports about the progress of the first years. Most of them were to be expected about the performance of the students, he knew Jaune's transcripts were suspect yet the boy had potential something Ozpin would see flourish. Similar was Ruby, while younger than her classmates she was a prodigy and with the silver eyes of old.

It was something Ozpin knew would be needed in what was to come, while he knew pushing Ruby and even the other students toward what was to come would be seen by many as cruel it was something that would need to be done to ensure the safety of Remnant.

Yet he had not accounted for Atheon, she was a true mystery to him. From the reports of her progress, it was clear to him that Atheon was much more than she let on, not truly a surprise to him if what she had alluded to in the conversation they shared after the teams had been assigned was anything to go by.

If what she had alluded to was even partly true, to have a being capable of manipulating time, or at the very least understand it enough to predict the future was a huge boon. Ozpin was grateful of the fact Atheon had warmed up to two of the students and the effects it was having.

He had always known anti-Faunus sentiments and beliefs polluted Beacons halls, and no matter his subtle attempts to rid these hallowed halls of such things it never worked. Every year Ozpin would watch some of the students fall into the clear divide between human and Faunus furthering the split between the two races, while it warmed his heart to see some students overcome the typical racial divide, they were a rarity among them.

Yet Atheon had shown no care about the differences of the Faunus, from what the reports showed, he was able to reason she saw the adaptations of the Faunus as an advantage rather than a hindrance. It was a unique outlook not shared by many, combined with the actions she seemed to take on the behalf of the second year Velvet a slow but noticeable drop in overt Faunus discrimination.

Ozpin was not naive enough to believe those thoughts had been stamped out, but if shifted into the privacy of dorm rooms well that was the first step to truly removing such beliefs. Looking back over the reports on Atheon, nothing truly jumped out besides Peach's dislike for the girl. If he had to guess from the report it was primarily based on Atheon's truly impressive knowledge when it came to botany, added was how every lesson Peach noted Atheon would correct her or point out a fact she had not told the students.

He could understand Peach's irritation over such a thing but it was not something he could find fault in if anything such knowledge was something to encourage to be spread amongst the student populace.

Lifting the coffee to his lips, Ozpin figured he would have to discuss this with Peach. Atheon was more a boon than the problem Peach thought she was, even Glynda's reports on her combat drills shared his beliefs.

The blissful peace Ozpin, however, had found himself enjoying was rudely shattered by a large earth-shaking boom from the Emerald Forest, turning to look out from his window towards the forest Ozpin was greater to the sight of a violent burst of purple energy followed by another shockwave. If what Glynda had informed him about Atheon's preferred method of close combat than what he was seeing was related to that.

Something did not feel right about this, call it a gut feeling but something dark and misguided was the cause of such explosive attack, with a sigh Ozpin placed his cup of coffee down on the desk and rose from his seat knowing this would be something he would need to defuse himself.

As the doors to the elevator in his office slid closed another constant mark of reality showed, the simple fact that once you start enjoying a cup of coffee something would happen meaning you would be forced to abandon it.

So there alone on his desk sat a perfect cup of black coffee slowly going from the perfect temperature for consumption to a cold bitter reminder of what once was.

* * *

Another explosive impact sent a shockwave of energy out forcing Ruby to cover her eyes like a cloud of dust was kicked up. Ruby was concerned for Atheon, she had been watching Atheon and Crota fighting for the past few minutes it was intense. Whenever a blow from Crota landed on Atheon it sent a pang threw Rubie's heart, she could not place why but seeing the bruises, the cuts that had formed across Atheon's skin caused an ache in her chest.

"We have to help her." Ruby declared whirling around Crescent Rose getting ready to charge out as she watched Atheon catch a backhand across the face from Crota.

Before Ruby could launch herself out to strike Crota she felt an arm snake around her waist stopping her, glancing back to find out whose arm was stopping her she was met with the sight of her sister.

"Not so fast Rubes." Yang moved her gaze from her sister back to watching as Atheon ducked under a high swing from Crota's blade before following up by slamming the tip of Binary Edge again into Crota's stomach, another Shockwave erupting from the impact point launching Crota backwards. "That's not a fight anyone wants to get in the way of."

Blake placed a hand on Ruby's shoulder keeping her gaze on the fight, watching Atheon follow up knocking Crota way with a series of well-placed shots the explosions from the impacts forcing Blake and the rest of the students to shield their eyes. "They are not fighting to learn, they look like they are trying to inflict severe pain at the very least."

"But she's our friend," Ruby argued tightening her grip on her scythe in worry as Atheon brought her arm up to block a decapitation strike from Crota, the blade biting into her arm. "What kind of Huntsman would we be if we didn't help her?"

"The smart kind." Wiess snapped as she observed Atheon slams the tip of Binary Edge into the ground forming a massive impact crater as the explosion of energy wrenched the earth into the air, the outward burst of rapidly moving debris cloud forcing Crota to shield her eyes leaving her open to Atheon launching herself out of the cloud and slamming Torch Hammer into Crota stomach. "The smart thing to do would be to go find a teacher, getting pulled into this barbaric fight will likely cripple one of us."

As Ruby opened her mouth to respond to Wiess a brilliant explosion of violet energy forced her to turn away, the intense light threatening to blind her. Turning back to look into the clearing she noticed Neither Atheon or Crota present, panic briefly gripped her insides twisting her stomach into a knot at the idea Atheon had vanished completely in the explosion.

Looking about the clearing frantically Ruby's gaze was drawn upwards as she saw what looked like random cubes of radiolaria forming, each cube was higher than the last, the speed with which they were forming was new.

Gasping as she watched as the highest formed cube Ruby was able to make out the lithe form of Atheon, the relief she felt overseeing she had not simply vanished was soon replaced with fear. Fear for Atheon's safety as she took a running leap from the platform, her jump taking it into the path of the rapidly ascending Crota.

"What is she doing?" Pyrrha asked rapidly trying to piece together what Atheon had been doing, drawing on knowledge gleaned from her years of tournament fights. "It's almost as if she goi…"

Her voice died in her throat as she watched Atheon bring back Binary Edge and slam the point into Crota's spine, a shockwave of violet energy followed by displaced air shot outward from the point of impact. Such a strike had only one intent, an intent clear to almost everyone watching the fight.

Such a move was designed with the single goal of permanently crippling its target.

* * *

This was not how it was supposed to go, she was not meant to lose. Crota let out a low moaning growl as she slowly rose to her knees, picking herself out of the crater she had made after taking such a cheap shot in the back.

Crota knew she had struck Atheon all over, leaving several painful and on someone much weaker crippling injuries yet still the Vex has stood and fought. Yet Atheon had only struck her in the chest, it was likely some ridiculous strategy designed to beat her. Crota snorted at the very notion yet there was a nagging feeling that it was working, with the near-crippling pain in her stomach from the repeated impacts she could not overlook it as a possibility.

Looking down at her stomach Crota snorted in irritation at the large purple bruise that was forming, the repeated impacts were taking their toll, already Crota could feel her hands rapidly clenching and opening. It felt wrong to be this affected by such simple bruising, yet this bruise felt like it ran deeper than an injury to her flesh and blood body. Almost as if it was connected to her tangibility of reality itself, that was concerning.

Crota remembered how it had felt when she had fought the first Vex Mind, one designed to combat her and her twin sisters. The memories of outnumbering that accursed thing three to one and being fought to a stalemate only for her father to have to step in and turn the tide, it was her greatest shame and embarrassment as one of the Hive pantheons.

And now here she was struggling to keep her grip on her blade, she was not this weak to be simply undone by that which could never hope to utilise sword logic. She would need nothing short of a miracle to turn this fight to her favour.

Looking up from her bruised stomach Crota was met with the sight of Atheon's right foot swinging round to slam into the side of her head, the feeling of the footing connecting across her entire existence forced a sharp gasp of pain to leave her lips before she was propelled rapidly into the dirt.

Slowly pulling her face up from the dirt Crota came face to face with the charging barrel of Atheon's Torch Hammer, a look of contempt visible on her face. "You should remain in the detritus were you belong." Gritting her teeth Crota glared up defiantly at Atheon, oh now would be a good time for the worm to drop the miracle she needed.

"Atheon!" Ruby shouted as she burst from the treeline, her face wrapped with a concerned expression as she flicked her glance from Crota to Atheon. "Whatever your problem with her is you can talk it outright?"

Crota watch as Atheon slowly turned from looking at her to stare at the newly arrived Ruby, her attention no longer focused on where the threat was. A sickening smirk slowly spread across Crota's face, this was the miracle she needed.

* * *

Atheon knew she was on her metaphorical last leg when it came to energy for prolonged combat, Crota had pushed her to the very brink this organic body could sustain without crippling itself. Combined with the injuries that had been afflicted it was all adding up to a singular conclusion for Atheon, having Crota at her mercy was the most effective way to end with her victory and the protection of what she was studying in an attempt to understand.

That was until Ruby had stepped out into the open and spoke up, voicing the idea of talking out their problems. The very concept of doing so was laughable you did not talk with The Hive, you removed them from polluting the very fabric of existence with.

Turning her gaze to Ruby with the intent of explaining this very concept to the younger girl, Atheon had fallen victim to one of the most organic concepts that the Vex had ever studied and culminated vast amounts of data on. Hubris had wormed its way into her actions, a concept Atheon had overlooked in every combat simulation she had run.

Before she could respond to Ruby and explain how anything related to The Hive was a viral infection of reality that needed to be sterilised, a wrist wreathed in etheric green fire slammed into her side. Having been caught off guard by this sudden attack Atheon had not been braced for the impact she was sent flying off to the side.

A pain that bored down to what could loosely be defined as her soul rippled from were Crota had landed her punch, it felt almost as if it was trying to steal something fundamental to the composition of what made Atheon cognisant. Could this be what the Vex had hypothesised on how the Hive influenced their odd notion of sword logic?

Whatever this feeling was it would have to be something for Atheon to analyse at a later time, right now she had a maniacally laughing Hive God to put down. Rising back to her full height Atheon turned to face Crota watching as Ruby tried to talk the greenette down and convince her to simply talk out her issues.

Atheon watched with mounting horror as Crota raised a hand and backhanded Ruby out of the way, sending the smaller girl crashing into the nearby treeline. Feeling the boiling rage that had filled her spike higher than before Atheon shot towards Crota again, Binary Edge low down, catching the former Hive-God by surprise Atheon slammed the tip of Binary Edge hard into Crota's exposed side twisting as the tip of her weapon made contact and pulling crota down towards the ground.

Before the shockwave of both the impact of Binary Edge's tip with Crota's stomach and Crota with the ground could disperse Atheon drew Binary Edge back again slamming it once more into Crota's stomach earning a pained scream from the former Hive-God as the ripples of the impact spread across her time stream.

Pulling back for a third and likely fatal strike Atheon found her arm wrapped in a thick pillar of earth and rock stopping her from striking again, Flicking her gaze around trying to find who would be so foolish as to interfere with what amounted to, in Atheon's honest analysis, as vermin control.

Standing there staring at both her and the wheezing form of Crota were both professor Ozpin and Glynda, Glynda with her riding crop raised clearly having summoned the earth and rock holding her arm in place, the woman's eyes were filled with a mixture of shocked horror at the sight and state five and now with Ruby possibly six of her students were in, and disapproval at who was responsible. Ozpin's expression was unreadable for the most part, yet from the few interactions and lengthy conversations Atheon had shared with him, she could predict exactly what he was thinking and what the likely outcome would be.

"Miss Atheon." Ozpin began, his voice calm and level not betraying any of the anger at the state he could see his students in. "Would you be so kind as to explain what exactly happened, and who this friend of yours is?"

"An incorrect assumption about our amiability pedagogue Ozpin," Atheon replied, her voice returning to his stoic nature, "This inconsequential adolescent, was and in the same vein still is a fragment of a deified hereditary pedigree of The Hive."

An exasperated groan escaped Glynda's lips at the realisation Atheon was referring to the green-haired girl as another god-like entity, it sounded like the set up to a terrible novel. "And what is her name?" Glynda asked half-heartedly.

"Crota, The God-Knight and Eater of Hope." Atheon snorted delivering a sharp kick to Crota's ribs rolling the girl over as she let out another pain wheeze. "A superfluous sobriquet for something scantily exceeding vermin."

Ozpin and Glynda both shared a glance at Atheon saying Crota's titles were excessive, finding it hypocritical when the tall white-haired girl called herself Time's Conflux. Stepping forward to looking down at the wheezing green-haired girl Ozpin fixed Atheon with a stern glare. "Be that as it may, I would very much like to have a discussion with her about what she has done to my students and how best to ensure it doesn't happen again."

Before Atheon could voice her own suggestion Ozpin raised a hand to stop her, "I believe miss Rose could do with some help?" Without missing a beat Atheon's head span towards where Ruby had been launched, concern clearly etched on her face.

With a nod to Glynda to release Atheon's arm form the rock pillar, both professors watched as the tall girl beelined for were The rest of Ruby's team and JNPR had crowded around to help the small girl back to her feet.

"Glynda if you would be so kind as to bring Miss Crota here back to the Bull-Head so we can have a chat in a more accommodating environment I would appreciate it," Ozpin asked giving Glynda a sideways glance.

"Of course," Glynda replied flicking her riding crop across the still prone and wheezing form of Crota, "I take it you have help coming to extract out students and get CRDL some much needed medical attention?"

Ozpin merely responded with a nod looking upwards as two Bull-Heads began to descend on the clearing, a small smile gracing his face at the conversation he would be having. If everything went the way he hoped it would Beacon would be playing host to not one but two girls of skill and power that equalled if not dwarfed that of the maidens.


End file.
